Legacy: Book I, THE GOOD, OLD DAYS
by alison107
Summary: THE GOOD OLD DAYS is mostly adventure with other bits woven in that begins in 1999 and involves many characters including the presumed dead Scorpios, Sean Donnelly, Frisco, Felicia, Luke, Alexis, Ned, Jax, and Carly. Part of the Legacy series.
1. Prologue: History of Port Charles

_Legacy: (A Story In Many Books)_

_A story that begins at the end of 1999, which is when I laid out the plans for it, and began writing it. But I only got to book 2. This is what I've recovered, pieced together of Book I. I intend to finish it this time, the whole story in many books, as I laid it out. I'm also writing another fiction – not titled yet – that picks up in the current day, but thought I'd throw this one out, and see if anyone had any interest. I know I miss the storylines of the nineties._

_Anyway, this Book involves many characters, and each of the different LEGACY books has a different theme and different main characters as storylines dictate._

_This BOOK is mostly chronological, with a beginning in mid 2029, and most of the story taking place in late 1999 and early 2000. It is chronological except for the 2029 storytelling._

_Enjoy, and feel free to review._

_-Alison_

**Prologue**

**A History of Port Charles  
**

Port Charles, NY,  
June 22nd, 2029

Felicia's

Study

Felicia looked up from where she was working when she heard a soft knock at her door. She smiled as a tall, lovely brunette waved hello and smiled, forcing dimples from perfect pores.

"Remember me?"

"Hope," Felicia cried out, setting her glasses aside and leaving her laptop, to embrace the younger woman. "We've all missed you like crazy. Me, especially."

"Me too, Felicia." Hope said. "I finally picked up your latest novel last month, and I just loved it."

"Thank you. That means a lot, from you," Felicia said. "I've been meaning to come see the play."

"Don't. It's awful."

"That's what you always say."

"This time it's true," Hope insisted. "We're closing in a week. I wouldn't even led Syd or Emma see it. Although Syd managed to sneak in, like she always does."

"I suppose you're in town because of your father?" Felicia said, and her voice changed to a more serious note. "I was sorry to hear about Ned's… heart attack, was it?"

"Yeah. He's going to kill himself if he doesn't slow down. But he's looking a little better now." Hope paused a moment. "I actually wanted to talk a little bit about Melpomene. Dad said I should ask you, because you would tell the story best. I don't think he felt up to telling it.

"Wow. I don't really know where to begin. And I certainly don't know the whole story. Not even close." Felicia said, sighing. "Let's sit down, though, and I'll try."


	2. Part 1: This Christmas

**Part 1:  
This Christmas**

Port Charles, NY,  
December 24th, 1999

The cold night air is still and sharp. Snow covers the landscape as far as one can see. It's Christmas Eve in Port Charles.

The Christmas story, true to tradition, was read by Alan Quartermaine to a group of joyful children and a wistful staff, who feel like they've seen the end of an era. Sad things are made sadder by Christmas, and one week before, Audrey Hardy had died of a massive heart attack. The entire hospital, and much of Port Charles, was still grieving for her and everything she stood for. Steve and Audrey Hardy had been a major part of the core of the hospital for as long as most could remember, and now they were both gone.

Bobbie Spencer had sadly accepted the duties of head nurse, and things had, for the most part, continued as normal. Despite the loss, much of Port Charles was still spirited by the happiness of the season.

It's Christmas Eve in Port Charles. Starlight glimmers off of snowflakes. Children roll over restlessly in their beds, unable to sleep. Trees are lit with lights and adorned with ornaments. Carols can be heard in the distance, as the bundled-up group of carolers finishes up their last few songs...

_  
"Children carry through the streets,  
A brightly painted star,  
Angels gather round the hearth,  
Strumming on guitars.  
Men of great renown and faith,  
Say prayers on boulevards.  
It's the night before Christmas"_

"But you don't have to be an angel,  
To sing harmony,  
You don't have to be a child,  
To love the mystery,  
And you don't have to be a wise man  
On bended knee,  
The heart of this Christmas is in you and me"

"The night before Christmas...  
The night before Christmas"

"If your heart's been longing.  
You've been afraid to try.  
Sorrow's kept you company,  
And the dance has passed you by,  
I'll lift you up and blaze with you,  
Across the moonlit sky,  
On the night before Christmas..."

"Cause you don't have to be an angel,  
To sing harmony,  
You don't have to be a child,  
To love the mystery,  
And you don't have to be a wise man,  
On bended knee."

"The heart of this Christmas is in you and me,  
The heart of this Christmas is in you and me..."

"The night before Christmas.  
The night before Christmas..."

Hardy-Webber  
House: Roof

Elizabeth Webber shudders with cold as she slides down the roof and onto the ground where she meets up with Emily.

"I cannot believe my parents are being so awful," She sighs quietly as she shakes dirt off her black platforms. "They want me to go back to Bulgaria with them, or to London with Sarah. They won't even let me go to a party." 

"What did they ground you for, anyway?"

"Arguing about leaving Port Charles." She said, rolling her eyes. "But I'm going to this party, and I'm not going to Bulgaria or London or anywhere else. I'll be eighteen in less than a year. I just have to stall until then."

"When do they want to leave?" Emily asked.

"Next week," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "They want us to leave right after the funeral. They wanted to take the body with us and have one there. My father hates this town."

"It's a good thing they didn't." Emily said with a sigh. "Audrey loved Port Charles. She wouldn't want to be buried anywhere else."

"They've already sold the house," Elizabeth added, sighing. This house felt more like home to her than anywhere else. It had been bad enough losing her grandmother, who'd been more of a parent to her in the last few years than either of her real parents ever had, but now she was losing the only place that had ever felt like home too. "They're trying to make it seem like we have no ties here anymore, just because Gram is dead. Like all of her friends and colleagues don't matter, like all of my friends don't matter. She had a life here, and I have one here."

"Did you tell them that?" 

"About three-hundred times."

Emily sighed. "Let's forget about this for now, okay? We've got a party to get to, remember?" She said, trying to sound cheerful, but she was upset too. It was bad enough that Juan had been forced to go back to Puerto Rico; she didn't want her best friend to move away too. 

Alexis' Bedroom,  
Jacks Penthouse

The room is dimly lit by starlight flowing in through one open window, with one single lamp on a dressing table near the door that adjoins to the bathroom. There's a freestanding, full-length mirror, with a pretty, but slightly rumpled dark green dress tossed over it. Other articles of clothes are scattered along the floor. The dark blue covers, on the large, four-poster bed, tumble down a bit to reveal Alexis Davis and Ned Ashton.

"Mmm... I love Christmas," Alexis murmured to Ned with a smile. "And I love you, too." She added, laying her head down on his chest and curling up beside him.

"It's Christmas Eve, not Christmas," he corrected softly. "You know, three years ago, I found a spectacular woman in a bar."

"Anyone I know?" She teased.

It was a perfect, idyllic moment, and though moments like this seemed too few at times, what with Chloe and Jax always fluttering about, it was a good life. 

He only smiled and reached for his suit coat, which was on the floor next to the bed. He slid his hand in the pocked and pulled out a rectangular velvet box with a red and green ribbon tied around it, which he presented to her. "Merry Christmas."

"You're early." She commented gathering the sheets around her as she sat up.

"Oh, right," he said with a smile. "Merry Christmas Eve then." He said as she took it from him.

"You want me to open it now?"

"No, I was just teasing you with it," he quipped, somewhat sarcastically, but good-natured. "Yes, open it already."

"But I thought we were all spending the day together tomorrow. I put your presents under the tree, and--"

"We are all spending the day together tomorrow, exactly as we planned." Ned agreed with a nod. "I have other gifts. This is a special one, though, and I wanted you to open it tonight, while we were alone." He put his hand over the box for a moment. "It's kind of...a present for the anniversary of the day we first met, more than a Christmas present."

"Oh? Let me guess... It's a miniature, gold-dipped martini glass?" She asked, smiling.

He laughed a little, thinking back three years, and shook his head. "No, though I wish I'd thought of that." He said lightly. "Open it."

"Okay." She said simply, smiling a little. She slid the ribbon off the box and opened it. "Oh, my..." She murmured, looking down at the exquisite pearl necklace. The pearls themselves looked absolutely flawless, and the design of the piece was spectacular yet simple. "I've never seen pearls like these..." She said, looking awed.

"You like it?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"I love it." She corrected, kissing him. "Will you put it on me?" She asked, turning her back to him.

"Uh, huh," he said, sounding pleased at her reaction. He kissed her shoulder lightly before lifting her hair off to put the necklace on.

Jacks' Penthouse,  
Living room

"Perfect."

Chloe and Jax were chatting, laughing, and sipping eggnog as they finished up the tree alone. He'd lifted her up to put the angel on top of the huge tree, and now she slid down into his arms easily as he let her down gently.

"I don't know," she said, looking at it critically. "It looks kind of crooked, doesn't it?" 

"That's even more perfect." Jax said simply. "I mean, look at the tree. Look at the ornaments. All of them are silver and gold balls. And I swear Alexis did that garland at a precise angle and distance, with measuring tapes and protractors. Even the tinsel looks precise. So, if the angel is crooked, it adds some desperately needed character."

"Oh, well, in that case, boost me back up," she requested, and he did so. She tilted the angel to an even more crooked angle before jumping down. "Now it's really perfect." She said with a grin.

"It's spectacular."

"What is?" Alexis asked, coming down the stairs, wrapped in a robe, with the pearls still around her neck. "Where's the eggnog?"

"Champagne, wine, now eggnog... I'm starting to think you have to be drunk to have a tryst with Ashton," Jax teased. "It's over there," he pointed to the pitcher, which was on his desk.

"How was I supposed to know you added rum to it? Besides, I came down for food, thank you very much," she quipped, lifting Christmas cookies off the tray. She bit into one. "But what are Christmas cookies without eggnog?" She asked him, pouring two glasses, and setting them on the tray with a pile of the cookies.

"What indeed?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Like a tree without an angel," Jax mumbled.

Chloe spotted the pearls on Alexis. "Are those new?"

"Hm?" Alexis looked up from the tray she'd been busy preparing. "Oh, you mean the pearls?" She realized. "Ned gave them to me, for Christmas...Eve." She said, smiling.

"They're stunning." Chloe said.

"How do you like the tree?" Jax asked Alexis. "We finished it."

Alexis turned to look at it and frowned. "The angel's crooked...she's very crooked, in fact."

"We did it on purpose," Jax explained. "It adds character." He said proudly, and Chloe burst out laughing.

"Uh, huh," she said, distracted, as she ascended the stairs.

Jax looked after her with a sigh before looking back over at a smiling Chloe. Suddenly feeling less than festive, he forces the smile he sends Chloe as he glances back at the crooked angel. He felt like pushing her straight. 

"Do you like It's a Wonderful Life?" He asked, turning back to Chloe after a moment, remembering that it was on soon.

"I love it. I cry every time."

"It should be coming on in," he glanced at the clock, "about fifteen minutes." He said with a smile. "I'll get some popcorn ready, okay?"

"That sounds great," she said with a smile. "I'm just going to check my messages while you do that."

"On Christmas Eve?"

"I've been neglecting them for almost two weeks," she admitted, sheepishly. "There could be something important there, and I don't want to be worrying about it tomorrow," she explained, and he nodded.

When he came back in with the popcorn a few moments later, she was just finishing up.

"Oh, my God..." Chloe murmured, clicking off her cell phone. She looked utterly shell-shocked as she sat down on the couch silently.

"What? What happened?" Jax asked, narrowing his eyes on her. 

"It's..." She started stunned. "Gertrude..." 

"What did she do now?"

"She died." 

Quartermaine  
Mansion

Michael sits by the trains, watching them go around the tree. The lights on the tree are blinking and playing music of "Joy to the World," merrily. Carly sits directly behind her son with her arms loosely around him, and AJ is on the couch, watching them.

"He likes the trains," Carly commented softly.

"Twain!" Michael pipes up, hearing the word.

"Yeah," she ruffles his thick, red hair. "You like them, don't you, honey?" She asks with a smile. She turns and sees Leticia in the doorway. "But I think it may be time for bed, sweetheart." She said, standing.

"Why don't we put out some cookies for Santa first," Leticia suggests with a smile, even though Michael looks blank. "Remember the story I read you, how he has reindeer and they fly and--"

"Bwings pwesents," Michael said, happily.

"That's right." Leticia said, and Carly smiled. "Cook set a tray up already. You want to help me bring the cookies and milk in here, Michael?" She asked, and the little boy nodded.

Carly smiled a little as she watched them go towards the kitchen. "He's going to have a good Christmas." She said softly.

"We all are," AJ said simply, standing up and touching her face gently. "It's going to be the best Christmas in a long time."

Carly smiled a little more and nodded. "Yeah." She said, looking and sounding a little wistful.

Baldwin  
Firehouse

"Our very first Christmas with Christina, as a family." Lucy said with a smile, watching Scott set the last of the presents under the tree. "By this time next month, she'll really be ours." 

"And no one's ever going to take her away from us if I have anything to do with it," Scott said, rubbing Lucy's shoulder. "Or you." He paused. "What do you say, fiancée? How about tying the knot next month?"

"Yeah, let's do that." She said, nodding. "It's taken too long already."

"We'll set a date after Christmas and you can plan, plan, plan, and I'm sure you'll come up with something insane, completely original, and perfect." He said, kissing her. 

"And then we'll all live happily ever after." She said with a smile, hoping it would come true, just before the phone rang. "I'll get that," she said, standing up to get the phone. "Baldwin residence, Lucy speaking, Merry Christmas!" She said in one breath. Her face sunk immediately and outrage followed quickly behind. "What do you mean? I thought you were done believing David Bordeso!"

"What happened?" Scott asked concerned.

"Who is she?"

Cassadine   
Retreat

Two figures sit on a table, jovial after wrapping presents, stuffing stockings, drinking eggnog, eating cookies, and chatting for hours.

"No, no, I'm sure Lulu will love the gift," Laura insisted, "and the other ten too," she added with a grin, her blond hair out of her eyes as she stifles a yawn, her eyes drifting shut.

"You're getting tired, aren't you?" Stefan inquired, noting her yawn. She started to shake her head, but he insisted. "You should go get some rest then. It's cold anyway. Let's get inside."

"Who sleeps on Christmas Eve?"

"People who don't want to be half-asleep on Christmas Day," Stefan suggested ushering her inside.

She smiled as the heating in the building rushed through her. "God, I feel like I'm frozen, and I didn't even realize it." She paused. "What time is Nikolas coming in the morning?" She asked him after a moment.

"He said around seven or eight," Stefan said. "He hopes to get here before Leslie Lu is done with her presents."

"I don't think seven or eight is early enough for that! She'll be up by four, probably." Laura said with a grin. She stifled another yawn. "You know, I think I will go catch a few hours of sleep," Laura said softly. "Thank you, Stefan, for a great Christmas Eve."

Luke's  
Office

Luke stares at the paper before him. So, he thinks wryly, for the fiftieth time that night, it's official and legal now. She's not his any longer. She's not his wife; she's not Laura Spencer. Laura Webber. How could she be Laura Webber again? It had been so long. And how was he supposed to be without her again? Shouldn't he have figured it out by now?

He sighed as he poured himself another shot of tequila. "Merry Christmas, Luke," he mumbled.

Scorpio   
House

A tall tree decorated with ornaments, some store-bought and some handmade, strings of popcorn, and a star atop it stands by the far wall. Felicia sits by the tree, finishing setting the presents under it. Mac sighs as he hangs up the phone and turns to his wife with a sad smile. "Lucy didn't take the news well. I wish I could do something about this, but Julie Devlin--excuse me, Julie Ramsey might end up with Christina." He told Felicia, who patted his shoulder with a sigh.

"She loves Christina, like her own child," Felicia said softly, sighing. "I cannot believe any judge would award custody to Julie and Chris, over Lucy and Scott."

"I hope no judge will, for Christina's sake," Mac said, sighing softly. "But let's not talk about this any more tonight, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed. "Oh, guess what? I spoke with an editor." 

"About the memoirs or the other book?"

"Both. She looked at the first few chapters if the memoirs, which she thought was a good start, and the copy of the book. She loved the book, Mac. They're going to work with me on it, and it may be on the shelves by this time next year."

"That's great," he said with a smile. "That's great news for Christmas," he said, kissing her.

"Well, it's just icing on the cake." She said with a smile. "This," she gestured around ending on him, "is the real greatness of my life: you, the girls... Anything else is just...extra." She said and they kissed again, not noticing as a shadowy figure stared at them through the window. 

QE2: Atlantic Ocean,  
Near Great Britain 

"Glad you decided to come?" Simon asked V, holding her from behind on the deck as they stared up at the twinkling stars. It's a bit foggy, and they're both wearing coats because it's very chilly outside.

"Very," V said with a smile. "I can't imagine a better way to spend Christmas Eve... Heck, after the last few months, I can't imagine a better way to live."

"I can," He said softly, sounding thoughtful. "There's one thing that would make everything better."

She turned around to face him with a look of understanding. "What's that?" She asked quietly.

"I think you know," he countered just as quietly.

"Maybe I need to hear it from you," she said, and when they exchanged a look, she added, "again." 

"Will you marry me, Venus Ardanowski?" He asked very simply. It didn't sound as stunning and outrageous anymore. There was no sweeping gesture; he didn't even get down on one knee or hand her a ring. They were just six simple words.

She nodded very slowly. "Yes," she said thoughtfully, musing silently at the way things happen. "Yes, I will."

Jacks Penthouse,  
Living room

"According to my attorneys, who were furious with me for not calling them back for weeks," Chloe said softly, hanging up the phone again. "Since I'm Gertrude's only living relative, and Uncle Herbert's closest relative, everything will revert to me." She sighed softly, tapping her fingernails on the top of the phone.

Alexis's eyes widened. "In other words, even if Chloe Morgan Designs reverted back to the estate, the estate would revert back to you, thus canceling out the iron-clad will."

"Exactly."

"So, Uncle Herbert's will had a loop-hole after all," Ned commented, raising an eyebrow. "Why didn't we think of that?" Alexis shook her head and tapped at him, lightly. "In that case, I propose a double-date down to the Dominican Republic for two quickie divorces."

"Hold on," Jax put in. "We should make sure this is completely legal and fool-proof first. We should have Alexis dot some 'i's and cross some 't's." 

"My lawyers already went to a judge, two of them actually, and they're going to fax me a copy of the papers." Chloe said simply.

"What about the boyfriend, the one who designs turbans?" Alexis asked. "Isn't he going to go after whatever money Gertrude had?"

"He doesn't have a case. They weren't married, or even engaged, or even living together." Chloe said. "They already determined that he wouldn't get a dime." They had won before they'd expected to, yet there was still a somewhat somber air over the room.

"How did she die?" Alexis asked softly.

"She fell down the stairs and hit her head. It was the maid's weekend off. They didn't find her for two days."

"Oh, my," Alexis said to herself, biting her lip, and looking over at Chloe. It was certainly an unexpected turn of events.

Jason's   
Penthouse

Jason enters the empty room with a deep sigh. All the furniture was gone, per his request. He was just going to hire someone to decorate it again, not in the interest of a child, not with any personal input.

He went to the stairs and sat down on the steps, feeling very low. So this was Christmas without Michael. He'd forgotten this.

There was a knock on the door and he looked up suddenly. He sat there, waiting for it to go away, but it didn't.

He opened the door to see Carly, who was crying a little. "Hi." She said softly. She was holding the little key chain that said, "Caroline."

"Hi." 

"I just...I came to give you this. I can't keep it. It hurts too much," she said softly. "And I thought you might like these." She handed him an envelope. "They're pictures of Michael. I take one everyday, and I order doubles. You said you wanted to always watch over him. I thought, maybe this way, you really could. I'm going to send you them twice a year, if you want me to. On Christmas Eve, and on Father's Day."

Jason smiled a little as he took them, unable to say no. "Thank you," he said, wanting the pictures. He didn't know if it was healthy, but he didn't want to refuse.

"I'm going to go now, Jase," she said in a strangled voice, handing him the key chain as well. "Goodbye."

(Song Credit: "The Night Before Christmas," sung by Amy Grant, off of _I'll Be Home For Christmas_.)


	3. Part 2:Somebody's Livin' Somebody's Dyi

**Part 2:  
Somebody's Living, and Somebody's Dying  
**

_Port Charles, NY,  
December 31st, 1999_

The Year 2000, New Year's Eve Party in Port Charles was already in its beginning stages in the newly built main building of the newly renovated docks, built for conventions. The ELQ board had voted again, and Alan, Monica, AJ, Edward (who voted his and Tracy's), and Katherine had triumphed over Chloe, who voted Lila's, Ned, Jax, Jason, and Sonny, and the docks are opened, with a gala party.  
Half the town was there. All of the Quartermaines, except Lila and Michael, were there, of course. Chloe had come on Jax's arm, and Alexis had come with Ned, as Chloe now owned her Aunt's house, what was left of the trust, and her own company through her aunt's estate. Mac and Felicia Scorpio had been invited and come, Bobbie was there with Jerry Jacks, Katherine Bell had shown up, and everyone had been half-surprised and half-expecting it when Laura Webber had shown up with Stefan Cassadine. Dara had agreed to come with Justus, who'd been cajoled into coming by Edward. Sonny, who as an ELQ board member couldn't be kept away, had come with Hannah on his arm. Emily had asked Nikolas to come, since her parents had insisted she come. She'd asked Elizabeth too, but she was under strict surveillance after getting caught sneaking out on Christmas Eve. Audrey Hardy's funeral had been put off until January 11th, so the Webbers were forced to stay in town for a little longer. They'd actually received an invitation, but they hadn't shown up.

Kelly's  
Diner

"You're all dressed up," Tammy commented, seeing Hannah come down the stairs in a slinky, revealing black evening gown, which has a slit up the back. It's the classic black dress, but just a little sexier than usual, and the material shines when the light catches on it. "Are you going to that big party downtown?"

"Yeah," Hannah nodded. "Sonny's taking me," she added. "Do I look all right?" She spun around for Tammy to check.

"Sonny's not going to know what hit him," Tammy said simply, before going into the back for something.

"That's the idea," Hannah said with a smile.

The Party:  
By the Bar

Chloe's blond hair was piled on her head, and she's adorned in a floor length, shimmering white dress. She smiled at Jax as he handed her a glass of champagne.

"Have I mentioned you look lovely tonight?" He said charmingly, smiling as he picked up another glass of champagne for himself.

"I don't remember, but I always like to hear it again," she said lightly with a laugh.

He sighed inwardly as he looked at her, but forced a smile. "Um," he started, racking his brain for conversation, wondering why that was suddenly difficult to do. "Did you design that dress?"

She nodded. "I was going to have this same design done in silk, but then I thought it would be better if it sparkled. It makes it look a lot prettier, doesn't it? It's like stars burning in a distance... That's the feel I wanted." She chattered on.

She was certainly passionate about her design, Jax mused. Hadn't he been interested in it before? He struggled to focus on her now, wondering what was wrong with him. She was a beautiful, lively, fun-loving woman who was interested in him. So, why did he find her so bland, suddenly?

The Party:  
Entrance

Felicia, who looked stunning in an unusual, sleeveless, violet dress made of cashmere, which hugged her slender body, turned to her husband just before they entered. "You ever get the creepy feeling you're being watched?"

"Yeah. Sometimes. Why? Is an instinct kicking in?" He asked as they entered, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow with worry.

"It's nothing," she assured him as they entered, but she couldn't help glancing behind her, where she saw a rustling shadow move away. She shook her head and forced her smile back on her face as they approached Bobbie and Jerry.

Outside  
the Party

"Very good." Caesar Faison said into his cell phone as he watched Felicia Scorpio glance at his shadowy figure. "No, I'm not administering it to her yet, but I do want it delivered as soon as possible. Thank you." He pauses. "I trust a close eye is being kept on young Lucky Spencer?" He asks. "Good. I think now would be a good time to transport him. Have someone take care of that." He orders. "And how are things developing in Paris? That well?" He smiles. "I'd like to move onto the next step then." Pause. "Yes. I trust you'll make sure things go smoothly?" He asked. "Good. Keep an eye on my other...guests, as always, especially now. We can't afford to slip now. We're at the crucial moments. Also, have someone trail Luke Spencer. He's back in town. I want to be aware of his movements."

Unknown  
Location

The room is nice enough. It's large and sunlight is flowing in a window. The room is decorated brightly in yellow and white. The bed has a yellow canopy and a yellow and white checked bedspread. The dressers are all carved of light pine. A mirror is attached to one dresser, and two doors are on the right-hand side of the room. One leads to a large, walk-in closet, and the other, she knows, leads to everything else in the house--and beyond. There's a guard just outside there, and a guard on the ground, five stories below her window, which is made of unbreakable, bulletproof glass and absolutely won't open. Two yellow drapes frame it.

The lovely, dark-haired woman looks worn and wearied with the years and the pain, knowing she has no escape.

"I know you're still alive, darling, I know it. Are you trapped, too? Why haven't you found me? Why aren't you here?" She asks her single, dog-eared photograph. "Oh, Robert, how I miss you." 

Unknown  
Location

"Good morning, Monsieur Scorpio," a slightly heavy-set, gray-haired guard entered the dull, bare, gray room, which holds a single cot, with a plate of toast and a glass of water. The guard was jovial, the prisoner was too thin, looking older than his years, and very weary of his condition.

"Great. Time for rations again?" He quipped.

"It is my instruction." The guard said, shrugging. "I am sorry it is so little, Monsieur Scorpio. I could not sneak you more today."

"I know," Robert had to smile a little. "I know how hard that can be, Jacques. I don't want to cause you any trouble. You do what you can." He knew Jacques only did this job for his family's safety, and if he mentioned anything from his talks with Jacques, Jacques and his family would be in great danger.

"Thank you for understanding, Monsieur. I'll try to bring you more for lunch," he promised. "And here," he handed him a small, newspaper section, "is something for you to read. It isn't much, but I know you like the news."

"Thank you for this," he held up the newspaper. "Thank you for all your kindness. It is more than I've gotten from anyone else for years." He paused. "Do you know how the lady is doing?" He knew who the woman was, but Jacques could find nothing to confirm it for him. No one, but Mr. Sinclair and, very rarely, some of the most trusted guards saw her. And no one ever called her by name, at least not when Jacques was around.

"There hasn't been much talk about her lately, Monsieur." Jacques said simply. "I should go now, Monsieur. Good day."

"Yes, and thank you, Jacques, for the paper," Robert said as the old guard left.

The Party,  
Side Room

"I cannot believe they did that!" Emily said, obviously outraged at something. "Can you believe it? It's impossible... They're impossible."

"Maybe they just didn't want you to get hurt, Em," Nikolas suggested quietly, trying to pacify her.

"How could a letter hurt me?" She shot back. "Whose side are you on, anyway?" She spat out. "You think they should be able to censor my mail?"

Her dark hair was piled on her head, a lovely rose colored, satin dress is wrapped around her thin, young form. Her face is both beautiful and innocent looking; she'd look almost angelic, if it weren't for the deep glare in her brown eyes and the pout that twists her lips.

"You're right," Nikolas agreed. "It's unreasonable of them to throw away your letters, but you practically drove them to it, Em. You really pushed the limits when it came to Juan."

"You don't understand." Emily said, shaking her head and sinking onto a small, gray couch.

"Then why not try explaining it to me?" He suggested. "If you want me to understand, that is."

She looked up at him. "It's just that I. I..." She paused. "I love him."  
Party: Terrace,  
off the Main Room

Alexis stood out on the terrace despite the cold weather. Small, occasional snowflakes fell here and there, but the wind was very slight and only twirled the tiny white crystals in elegant dances.

Her hair was only half up, leaving small wisps of hair framing her face, and her floor-length dress was in a dark crimson, with slender straps and a low back. He came out and wrapped her black, woolen coat around her from behind. "I thought you could use this." He said softly. "Why'd you disappear?"

"I kept running into Jerry," she said, sighing as she spun around to face him. "I wonder what he thinks happened. I wonder what he thinks of me, what he thinks of any of this. I hope Jax's family doesn't hate me."

"You really like his family, don't you?" Ned asked quietly, brushing a snowflake from her face.

"I always wanted a family like that. They love each other very much."

"I wish I could give you a family like that," he whispered softly. "Instead, I come with the Quartermaines." He said, looking down.

"Hey," she placed a finger under his chin to raise his face back up to hers. "I come with the Cassadines remember? As far as I'm concerned, the Quartermaines are a step up." She said, and he smiled a little. "Besides, who says we can't have a family like that...someday," she said honestly.

"We will," he promised. "I'll give you that, and anything else I can. I'd give you anything, Alexis," he whispered. "Anything." He promised, his voice raw.

"I already have everything I want," she said, leaning in to kiss him. "Right here." She said when she pulled back. "Thanks for bringing me my coat," she added.

"You're welcome." He said simply. He stood behind her with his arms around her. "Why don't you come back in?" He asked. "I want to dance with you, in front of the roomful of people that's in there..." He paused and smiled. "I almost can't believe it, but the thought is actually exhilarating."

She laughed. "I'd love to."

Dara's   
Apartment

"Sorry I'm late," Justus apologize quickly. "The mayor called just as I was leaving, and he can be long-winded, you know."

"That's okay. I'm running late too," Dara said. She was still in her robe, but her make-up and hair were done perfectly. "Just wait here a minute. I'm almost ready." She said before disappearing into another room.

She reappeared a moment later in a stunning ivory-colored dress. "Wow," Justus commented, smiling. "You look great."

"Thanks," she said with a smile, spinning around and showing off the dress. It was a layered dress, which had straps that criss-crossed over the back. The top layer was semi-sheer material that fell loosely over the bottom layer of thick wool. It was a lovely gown that showcased her curvy figure and the color was in perfect contrast to her chocolate-colored skin.

"You'll be the most beautiful woman there," he said, smiling and holding out his arm. "Ready to go?"

"Let's go. I'm ready to party like it's 1999!" She said with a laugh.

Paris,  
France

Despite all the hoopla in Port Charles, it's approaching dawn in Paris, and all the parties have died down as Robin Scorpio trudges down the hallway to her apartment.

Two hands come out of nowhere. "Oh!" She cries, but it's stifled as a gloved hand covers her mouth with a rag, obviously drenched in something, and everything goes black. 

Lucky's  
Prison/Room

Two men are standing over Lucky's passed out, obviously drugged, form. Both have brown hair and are tall. The taller of the two is leaning over him. "He's out," he tells the other.

"How long do we have?"

"Ten hours or less," the other replies. "We must work quickly. Mr. Sinclair wants him in the house, on the island, with the others."

Hardy-Webber  
House: Lizzie's Room

"Elizabeth?" Jeff Webber poked his head into his daughter's room. "It's only nine o'clock. I know you're not asleep. You're not even in your pajamas," he said, lifting the covers off of her and revealed that she was in jeans and a T-shirt still. She rolled over, and he sighed. "Come on, Lizzie," He said, sounding weary. "How long are you going to stay mad?"

She just glared at him and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Fine," he said, sighing. "But you're not staying in Port Charles, no matter how obnoxious you act. And you've got to be making your decision soon. Either you're going to London with Sarah, or you're coming back to Bulgaria with your mother and me." He said, sighing.

The Party,  
Tables

"You'll excuse me?" Stefan asked Laura, covering the mouthpiece on his cell phone. "I'm sorry, but I really must take this."

"Yes, I understand. Go ahead."

Laura glanced down at her silk gown. It was a soft, sky blue. She sighed as she sipped her champagne. "Hey, Laura," Amy, who is dressed in a lovely peach-colored gown that had a long slit up the side, said, coming up behind her. "Where's your date?"

"Hi, Amy," Laura replied. "Did you ever get that New Year's Eve date you were planning so far in advance for."

"You bet I did," Amy said with a wide smile. She nods her head towards the bar. "See that guy, the cute blond one," she says, and the guy turns and Amy and he exchange a smile. "That's my date."

"He's cute," Laura noted. "Where'd you meet him?"

"On the internet," Amy told Laura, who looked appalled and speechless at the thought. "Oh, now don't get like that. I arranged to meet him the other day, at Kelly's, because you're supposed to meet in a public place. He's a really great guy."

Laura just raised an eyebrow. 

Kelly's  
Diner

"I thought you might be here," Mike said with a smile as he approached the counter, which Tammy stood behind.

"What gave you that idea?" She quipped sarcastically, but she was in good-humor. "What brings you here?"

He'd come in carrying a bottle of champagne. He held it up. "I'm looking for someone to celebrate the New Year with. Any takers?"

"For free champagne?" She asked with a smile. "Why not?" She agreed. "Let's see, you brought the champagne, so the least I could do is supply some food. You know I made some pies, and they sold like crazy. The pumpkin ones went first, and then the mince meat, the chocolate, the apple strudel pie, and the cherry cobbler, but I have one lemon pie left."

"And you know what? Lemon is my favorite," Mike said with a smile. "How's that for a coincidence?"

"I'll be right back. You pour the champagne," Tammy said with a grin.  
The Party,  
Main Room

Soft strains of music, from the small orchestra in the corner, flow through the room as plenty of couples spin around the dance floor, passing the time until the clock strikes midnight, which isn't long away now.

Carly and AJ held each other at arms length as they danced. Her gaze was continually over his shoulder, at the entrance. People still trickled in, but not often. It was 11:39 now, just over twenty minutes until midnight.

Jason hadn't appeared yet, and Carly couldn't decide whether she hoped he would or wouldn't come as she glanced at her diamonds. She liked the ones Jason had given her much better than these. Her dress was a stunning, expensive gown. It was the color of cocoa with spaghetti straps, a revealing, but appropriate neckline, and a long skirt.

She nearly gasped as she saw him enter. He had come. She'd had a feeling he was coming...just a feeling. Their eyes met across the room, and she looked away quickly, struggling to keep herself focused on dancing, which was quite a task, especially as she caught a glance of a dark-haired woman with him.

"Something wrong?" AJ asked, noticing she'd tensed, but Jason had slipped into the crowd by now, and looked at her husband.

"No, nothing at all," she lied.

From a few feet away, at a table, Bobbie watched her daughter look at Jason over AJ's shoulder and shook her head, sighing.

"What's that for?" Jerry asked as he handed her a glass of white wine and sat down next to her. She was in a pretty, emerald gown that fell just above her feet. It was simple in design, but very lovely and elegant.

"Carly." Bobbie said simply, not adding more, and Jerry smiled a wry half-smile. "What else?" She added.

"What did she do this time?"

"Nothing, yet." 

Party,  
By the Bar

Jason joined Sonny and Hannah where they were. "Hey, you came," Hannah said, flashing him a smile.

"Maria wanted to come," he said simply. "Do you know Hannah?" He asked Maria, who shook her head. "Well, this is Hannah Scott. Hannah, this is Maria Juarez."

"Hi," Maria said with a smile. "It is nice to meet you."

"You know Sonny already?" Hannah asked, narrowing her eyes, noticing that she was the only one introduced.

Maria nodded. "I work in Sonny's casino...or I used to." She looked stunning, dressed simply in a sapphire colored, satin gown that was form-fitting and flattering.

The Party,  
Main Room

"You danced me around that floor so many times my feet hurt," Alexis complained to Ned, sitting down, but she was smiling. "I didn't know you were suffering from such a lack of dancing," she teased.

"I've been a bit lacking of everything for a few months," he said with a grin in his eyes. He stood up and grabbed a couple of champagnes from a tray, handing one to her. "What should we toast to?" He asked.

"The new year?" She suggested. "Or is that too unoriginal?"

"To a new year filled with happiness, with a woman I love," he half-suggested, half-said, smiling.

She smiled back. "To a year of joy and hope...and love, with you," she put in a little shyly.

"To the new year." They both said at once as they clinked glasses. The last song stopped, and everyone readied themselves for the countdown.

The Party  
Main Room

"Ten."

Chloe smiled up at Jax as she grabbed confetti and streamers to throw when the count stopped.

"Nine."

Beside Sonny and Hannah, Jason talked to a smiling, lively Maria, who was gathering up confetti.

"Eight."

Carly stared at Jason from across the room, but tried not to. AJ handed her some streamers to throw, and she tried to smile at him. 

"Seven."

Bobbie watched Carly watch Jason and shook her head a little, but she was smiling as she stood next to Jerry and waited for the countdown to end.

"Six."

Nikolas said something in Emily's ear, and she smiled sincerely at him as they rejoined the group.

"Five."

Laura smiled as Stefan returned to her side, and Amy looked up at her handsome, blond, mystery man from the internet and smiled.

"Four."

Alan and Monica smiled and readied themselves with confetti and streamers, as they glanced over at Emily, who was no longer glaring.

"Three!"

Felicia said something to Mac that made him smile as the picked up streamers to throw.

"Two!"

From the corner of the room, Faison watched a festive Felicia and Mac prepare for the New Year.

"One!"

Location  
Unknown

What happened? Lucky wondered inwardly, coming to. He'd been moved. He could tell, but he couldn't see anything. It was too dark, and he couldn't move. Why couldn't he move. It was as though he was paralyzed. He couldn't move, couldn't speak... What was going on?

The Party,  
Main Room

"Happy New Years!"

The clock struck midnight; couples kissed, and streamers and confetti flew throughout the room as the shout rung out.  
_  
Under the very same sky  
At the very same time  
Somebody's laughing_

At Kelly's, Mike leans over and kisses Tammy as the clock strikes twelve, then they open the second bottle of champagne, which fizzes over and they both laugh as they try to get it into cups  
_  
Somebody's crying  
Somebody's living   
Somebody's dying  
_  
Anna ran her hand over the dog-eared, old photo, the only one she'd been able to get of Robert. "Oh, darling... I wish I knew that you were alive." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.  
_  
I'm just a guy who's  
In love with a girl  
It's a beautiful day_

Ned kissed Alexis deeply, and when they pulled back, he leaned over to whisper something in her ear that made her smile.  
_  
Tomorrow Wall Street's  
Gonna rise or it will fall  
The earth will keep on  
Spinning 'round like  
Some big old crystal ball  
_  
Chloe giggles and says something to Jax, which he smiles at, but doesn't look too sincere in it.  
_  
And we keep pretending like  
We really understand  
While the children's choir  
Keeps singing   
"He's got the whole world in  
His hands"  
_  
On the terrace, Jason comes up behind Carly who'd slipped away, and they share a long look. She touches his cheek for a moment, kisses him briefly, and walks out past him.  
_  
Under the very same sky  
At the very same time  
Somebody's laughing  
_  
Emily laughed as she picked streamers out of her hair, and Nikolas smiled and went to help her get the confetti out.

_Somebody's crying  
Somebody's living  
Somebody's dying_

Robin Scorpio's drugged, unconscious form is brought into a small, comfortable looking room. Two guards work at untying the ropes that bind her hands, in case she were to wake up.

_I'm just a guy who's  
In love with a girl  
It's a beautiful day  
In the cold cruel world_

At the firehouse, Scott Baldwin smiles as he kisses a sleeping Lucy's forehead and tucks her into bed. Christina, who's out cold herself, had exhausted her.  
_  
Under the very same sky  
At the very same time   
Somebody's laughing_

Mac smiles as he and Felicia duck out of the party, chatting and laughing, hoping to beat the crowd to the parking lot.

_Somebody's crying  
Somebody's living  
And somebody's dying_

Robert Scorpio lies on his cot, reading the beat-up section of the newspaper and thinking of his wife and daughter.  
_  
I'm just a guy who's  
In love with a girl,  
It's a beautiful day  
In the cold cruel world_

(Song Credit: "Cold, cruel world," by the Warren Brothers off of Beautiful Day in the Cold Cruel World)


	4. Part 3: The Beginning of an Escape

**Part 3:  
The Beginning of An Escape**

Port Charles, NY,  
June 22nd, 2029

"And then I turned away again as Mac opened the car door, and we just left... I didn't tell Mac. Somehow I knew not to. It was an instinct, and it was a good one." Felicia said softly. "When I didn't trust my instincts, that was when I got myself into trouble..." She added quietly and thoughtfully.

"When was the next time you saw Faison?" Hope asked Felicia, ignoring the last statement, perching on the edge of her chair, committing every word to memory.

"I didn't see him again for a long time, but he contacted me," Felicia said quietly, standing up and walking towards the window. "He contacted all of us, the way he does, without words."

"Is that when he kidnapped Robin?"

"Yes," Felicia said with a nod. "He'd done it New Year's Eve, but we didn't hear about it until the ninth. We were just sitting down to eat dinner, when the phone rang..."

Port Charles, NY,  
January 9, 2000

"I'll get it!" Georgie said, grinning, and Felicia didn't stop her in time. "Scorpio-Jones residence, Georgie speaking!" She squeaked happily into the phone. "Yeah. She's here. You want to talk to her?" She asked. She nodded. "Oh, well, you're not a salesman or anything, are you? We hate salesman." She said, as though she were confiding in him. "Really?" She sounded interested. "Mac's a police officer too, but he's not a W---what were the other letters again?" She asked. "Where is that? Everywhere? That's funny." She said, smiling. "Well, where are you then?" She asked. "Paris? I think Robin lives there. Do you know Robin?" There was a pause. "Oh, yeah. She's right here. Bye, Mr. Donnelly." She said, and suddenly Mac and Felicia's eyes widened further.

Felicia took the phone hurriedly. "Georgie, why don't you and Maxie go wash up for dinner." She suggested, and they did. "Sean? Is that you?"

"Felicia?" He asked, sounding very solemn. "Yeah, it's me. I've got some bad news---hell, I've got a lot of it."

"Is it Frisco?" She asked, wondering. "Did something happen? Is someone after him? Could they come after the girls?"

"Yes, and no. No, nobody's after Frisco," Sean said softly. "At least not yet, not to my knowledge. But your girls...I can't promise they're safe. Do you remember Cesar Faison?"

"How could I not?"

"Well, Felicia," Sean said slowly. "We have reason to believe that he's not dead." He said softly. "And..." He stalled on the next words.

"And?" Felicia asked.

"Is Mac there? I really ought to tell him," Sean said softly, and she silently handed the phone to Mac. He sensed the urgency and picked it up.

"Sean? What's up?"

"I was just telling Felicia that we have reason to believe that Cesar Faison is alive, and..." Sean paused. "He's got Robin, Mac." 

"What?" All the color drained from Mac's face as he heard the words, but he couldn't quite absorb them, couldn't quite believe them.

"I'm sorry, Mac." His voice was infused with sympathy and sorrow. "I called you as soon as I knew. We're doing everything we can to get her back, I promise you that."

Unknown Location:   
The Dining Room

A dining room table is elegantly set for five. The table is hand-carved out of rich, thick cherry wood. The floor is a matching cherry wood, clean and polished to perfection.

A tapping of feet sounds across it as an older, prim-looking maid, dressed in black and white, hurries to arrange the napkins perfectly and set the silverware in place appropriately. The china is patterned in blue and white, the silverware is all real silver, which had been polished that evening, and the napkins are freshly starched, white linen. 

The master of the manner, or at least the master of the manner at the moment, enters, looking around critically. "Is everything ready for tonight, Jeanne Marie?" He asked the maid as he glanced around.

"Oui, Monsieur, everything is as you have requested." She answered simply. "Dinner will be served promptly at seven." She added. "And Girard informed me that the guests should be arriving momentarily."

"And they were all seen to?" He asked. "They'll all be dressed properly for this evening?"

"Oui, Monsieur Faison," She said with an affirmative nod, her French accent thick. "Everything was delivered. Girard assures me they are ready, though the young boy is still a little groggy."

"Did the doctor check on him today?"

"Oui, Monsieur. He said that he the boy was going to be just fine," she added softly, "just a little tired for a few days."

"Thank you, Jeanne Marie," He said looking around the room one last time. "You may take the rest of the evening off," Cesar Faison added, and she nodded and left the room, her heels click-clacking along the cherry wood floor. "This is going to be some evening...a night to remember." He said with a light chuckle. It was certainly going to be a culmination.

Anna's  
Room

Anna stands before the mirror in a long, lavish, blush pink gown, simply cut, but marvelously designed. Her face is pale, expressionless, but painted with make-up. A woman is making sure the dress is perfect, and another is pinning up Anna's long, beautiful, brown hair. 

The woman fussing with her dress finishes, gives a curt nod, and leaves without a word, but the girl pinning up her hair remains after Anna is completely ready.

"You look lovely, Mademoiselle. Did Monsieur Faison have this dress made for you?"

"I'm sure he did, Danielle," she tells the blond girl, who can't be more than nineteen. She is every inch a servant, every bit devout and common, and very, very French. She's a country child, a servant child, but there's something wild in her ocean-blue eyes.

"Well, it looks more elegant than any dress I've ever seen," she added softly. "And the color suits you."

"Thank you, Danielle," she said, but she sounds tired and bored. She doesn't want to make the command performance at dinner tonight, but she doesn't have a choice; she hadn't had many choices in the last six years.

Danielle looked around slowly, and Anna could tell that something was up, but she didn't dare ask. Danielle reached down, as if to fix Anna's hair, and Anna felt her slip something into her hand, invisible to any camera that may lurk. 

"Thank you, Danielle" Anna said softly. "I wouldn't want my hair to come undone during dinner."

"Hopefully it won't." Danielle said softly. "I hope that everything turns out all right tonight. It feels as though something's going to happen, doesn't it?"

"It certainly does, Danielle," Anna agreed. "It certainly does." She added, clutching the small piece of paper in her warm hand.

"Au revoir," Danielle said, then added softly, "and good luck." 

"Good news, I hope," She murmured, slowly opening her hand. She smiled eagerly. News of Robert was so seldom and so precious. The note is in Danielle's elegant hand, speaking the words she dare not say aloud.

__

I came across a piece of interesting news, this afternoon, Madam: Your husband is dressing for dinner tonight as well.

Another bit of news: The guard at the South entrance to the gardens won't be on duty between nine thirty-five and ten, and there will be no guard at the stables.

One could take a horse down the trail that runs toward the West side of the island, and just ride on until they reached the bluffs. A mile and a half Northwest of there, in the small bay, there are a few motorboats. It might be a nice night for a ride, don't you think?

--Une Amie 

Anna smiled as she read the note. Thank you, Danielle, she said inwardly and silently.

Jax's  
Penthouse

"Did you have this much stuff when you came here?" Ned asked, looking at the pile Alexis and Jax had formed.

"It's not really that much stuff." Alexis protested, though both men seemed to disagree with her.

Jax laughed and patted Ned on the back. "Good luck, especially getting it through the doorway, Ashton. And I'd watch out on the elevator."

"Why are you wishing me luck? I'm not moving this stuff. That's what bell boys are for." Ned shot back.

"Whoa---what's all this? And why's the door open, by the way?" A familiar but unexpected voice startled the three of them. V and Simon entered smiling, if a bit bewildered.

"V!"

"What are you doing here?"

"You're back!"

After a flurry of happy exclamations, hugs, the exchanging of pleasantries, and chatter all going on at once, a semi-silence finally fell and V held up a hand to stop the commotion. "Hey, hold on! I can't keep up!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

Alexis was the one who spotted the sparkle, the reflection of light as it danced off of the diamond. "What's that on your hand?" She asked slowly, narrowing her eyes, trying to see if it was indeed what she suspected. It was on the left hand.

"Oh, you mean this?" V glanced down, pretending to be blasé as she looked at the impressively cut, but normal-sized diamond engagement ring. It was only a carat and a half in total, far less than what Simon had insisted on buying her, and a bit more than what V had wanted. In the end, he'd given her matching earrings and a spectacular diamond and ruby necklace to make up for the lack of more carats. "It's just my engagement ring, that's all."

"You're getting married?" Ned asked, sounding somewhat shocked and not completely approving. "To him?" He added, gesturing to Simon, but Alexis nudged him pointedly.

"What he means is congratulations," Alexis said with a smile, hugging V again, spontaneously this time, slightly out of character. "I'm so happy for you." She paused and smiled at Simon. "You too, Simon, congratulations."

"Thank you." He said with a smile, glancing at her and then returning his gaze to his fiancée. "I really am a lucky man."

Jax, who has so far remained speechless, shocked, and amazed at the scene that's playing before him, speaks up finally, "This is crazy." He says, and Alexis shoots him a look as well; but he shoots one back, as if to say, "let me finish" to her and adds, "but I think it might just work. I hope you're happy. Congratulations," he says, shaking hands with Simon and hugging V again.

"Well, far be it for me to be the skeptical," Ned said with a shrug and a tiny smile. "Congratulations." He says, grinning. "I hope it works." He adds sincerely. "So," he starts, "does this mean you'll be staying in Port Charles? Because there's a place waiting for you at L&B." He told V. "I'm in desperate need of help, in fact."

"That's not what I hear," V said with a warm smile, "but I might stick around. We haven't decided where we're going to live, but Port Charles is definitely on the table." She commented. "Enough questions about me, you never answered my question."

"What was that?" Jax asked.

"What's all this stuff?" V said, gesturing to the pile of Alexis' bags. "And what's going on with all of you? Something's up; I've known it since I heard you and Alexis were married. Now it's time to let me in on it; spill."

Ned, Alexis, and Jax exchanged a look as they all lapsed into silence that seemed to go on for hours, until Alexis finally spoke: "It's kind of a long story."

"Yeah. I'll bet." V said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm still waiting."

"It was all fake." Jax said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"The marriage, it was all fake; Ned's marriage to Chloe too, if you heard about it," He added. "We were saving Chloe's company."

"Oh. I see."

"I guess that wasn't as long a story as I thought," Alexis said, laughing.

Faison's  
Dining Room

Anna descended the stairs in her long, elegant, blush pink gown. Her face was calm and expressionless, like a mask, and her footsteps were rhythmic and precise. Something was going to happen tonight, and she knew it. She had been feeling it for months, but especially last night; and Danielle's message had made it even clearer. Tonight wasn't just a dinner. It was going to be a revelation. She was going to see Robert; she just knew it.

"You look lovely, Anna, dear," Faison said simply, watching her every move carefully, as did the guards who were constantly with her. "But you're a bit late. You're the last to arrive."

"Are there others?"

Faison smiled oddly. "Yes, of course there are. You're quite aware that there are others, though, I think, a few of them might surprise you." He chuckled. "Come along. Like I said, you're late already."

They entered the dining room, and she nearly gasped. Faison heard and smiled. "Surprised? I thought you might be. Your table awaits, Anna; I've taken the liberty to seat you beside your daughter and across from your husband."

At the table sat Robert, dressed handsomely and elegantly, in a tuxedo made to fit him perfectly, looking as if he were going to a ball. He was thinner than he had been and his hair was tinged with the slightest bit of gray, but he was alive and well and handsome. Beside him was a young man Anna didn't know; the young man had gold hair and kind eyes, but sad eyes. She knew that look well. She saw it in the mirror every morning. And across from the young man sat her daughter, Robin. Her dark hair was short, pinned back with powder blue barrettes, and her dress, which was tailored somewhat similar to Anna's, was powder blue as well. After making sure they were all seated, Faison set himself at the head of the table.

"I assume you're all wondering what I'm doing?" He asked, smiling as if it were a simple social event or merely an elegant dinner party. "Well, I'll tell you." He said simply. "Later." He added. "First, we eat." He said, ringing the bell for the servants. "And don't think about bolting, any of you, there is no escape, I promise you."

Quartermaine  
Mansion 

A phone is ringing impatiently, but Reginald is nowhere around, nor is anyone else, except Carly.

"Reginald!" Carly tries a few times, but there's no answer, and finally Carly picks up her ringing phone herself. "Hello?" She nearly barks into it, obviously not in the best mood.

"Can I speak to Mrs. Quartermaine?" A voice she doesn't recognize asks, and she plays with a strand of her blond hair, sighing.

"Which one?"

"Um, Caroline Quartermaine," The female voice said, a waver of uncertainty and nervousness running through it.

"This is she."

"Um, ma'am. I'm calling from Mercy Hospital." It was a stuttering woman, sounding very young, who pushed every word out slowly, as if it were painful. She sighed, waiting for the point, figuring they wanted a donation or something. "Your husband was brought in here a few hours ago..."

"Brought in? To Mercy hospital? My husband?" Carly asked, growing concerned. "What's going on?"

"Yes, AJ Quartermaine was found about three hours ago, but no one was able to correctly identify him until now."

"Identify him?" Carly echoed, stunned. "I don't understand. What's going on? Has something happened?"

"Your husband was shot, Mrs. Quartermaine," the woman said gently. "They rushed him into emergency surgery... They had to. It was his only chance, and there wasn't any I.D. We just identified him now." She said again.

"What? Well..." Carly said, sounding overwhelmed. "Um, well, how is he? Did the surgery go well?"

"He came out of the surgery, and they managed to remove the bullet, but it's still touch-and-go. We have him listed as critical." She answered. She paused. "He may be slipping into a coma." She added very quietly.

"A coma?" Carly echoed, the seriousness of it hitting her like a truck. "Oh, my God..." Carly said, dropping the phone as everything went black and started to spin; she fainted.

Faison's  
Dining Room

Anna looked at the clock, clicking her heel nervously against the floor. It was 9:03. Time was ticking. She had to start planning. How was she going to leave? She couldn't let this opportunity slip by her. She had to get out and tell everyone where to find Robert, Robin, and this young boy, Lucky Spencer. Luke's son, she thought, he must be. There was a resemblance.

Robin sighed as she chewed a bite of her potatoes. She glanced around, still speechless that her parents were alive. It had been an interesting reunion, with Faison and Lucky looking on. She was both thrilled and devastated in one night.

Robert ran a hand through his newly trimmed hair. He'd finished eating already. It wasn't every day he got steak, hell it wasn't any day in six years. He stared at his daughter, then turned his eyes to his wife. She was thinking something...something important...but what?

Lucky sighed, took a bite of his food, chewed, swallowed, took a sip of water, and sighed again, setting his fork down in annoyance. "What is the point of all this Faison?" He challenged.

"Yes," Robin agreed. "We're all waiting."

"Well, now that you're all assembled I thought we should all get together. Kind of like a...prison mess hall, only nicer, I think." He said, shrugging. "Besides, I thought I should tell you all what's going on. I'm sure you're wondering." He paused, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "So I'll tell you what I'm doing."

"Expected of us?"

"Yes, Lucky, you don't think I'd bring you all here without a reason, do you? I'm a very shrewd man."

"And why am I here?"

"Two reasons. One, I needed an edge over your father." He said slowly, pausing a little. "And my partner requested it. It furthered his purposes."

"Who's your partner?"

"Ah, ah! All in good time. You've had your question." He said, smiling. "Anyone else?"

"And me, why take me?" Robin asked.

"I thought your mother might be missing you, and, besides, there wasn't any other way to get the Scorpios attention."

Port Charles, NY,  
June 22, 2029

Felicia's  
Study 

"Well," Hope queried impatiently, "what happened next? Did Mac fly out to Paris? Did you? What did Sean say?"

"That was all. Robin had disappeared without a trace. No one knew where she was, and we wouldn't know anything for weeks." Felicia added softly. "Not until Anna escaped, and found us."

"When was that?"

"I saw her two weeks and two days, exactly, after that," Felicia said softly. "She was on my doorstep, looking around like a scared child, making sure nobody spotted her and took her again."

"But how did she escape? This is the part I'm never quite clear on." Hope said softly.

"Well," Felicia said softly, pausing briefly. "She told me the whole story once, after everything was done..." Felicia said, losing herself in her thoughts, in the tales Anna had spun about her escape. It had all sounded so dreadful and so hard.

Unknown Location,  
January 25, 2000

Anna sighed as she glanced behind her at the moon. The dark horse she clung tightly to was competent and fast. She'd be at the boat dock before anyone missed her. She knew just which boat to take. It was off, to the side, and no one would be looking at that dock. She just hoped that one was fueled up and drivable. The other docks would be a bit riskier.

It didn't matter what the risk. Tonight she was going to be off this damned island, wherever it was, or she was going to die trying.


	5. Part 4: Melpomene and Euterpe

**Part 4:  
Melpomene and Euterpe**

_Friday,_

_January 14, 2000_

Robin's  
Room

_ Author's Note: First of all, don't be bothered by the French in this first scene. The words aren't important. Everything important is explained in their thoughts, but I also added subtitles, which are in And, to those of you who do speak French, you'll please pardon my inevitable massacre of the French language, especially my verb usage, which I'm unsure about.  
_

Soft sunlight filters in through the unbreakable window. The curtains surrounding it are puffs of white, matching the blue and white decor of the room. Robin sighs as she paces.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle," Danielle says breezily, entering the door. She pauses. "You are Anna's daughter, no?"

"Yes, I am."

"That is what I had thought." Danielle said, nodding. She leaves the bag she has carried in on the dresser. "These are some of the things from your apartment, things Monsieur Faison thought you might like. Pictures and such." Pausing, knowing that even if their were cameras, at least Faison, for all his airs, spoke little French and few would translate if it meant trouble for Danielle. "Ca va?"_ How are you? _The change of languages was so quick and smooth that Robin hesitated. "Toi parle francais, oui?" _You speak French, don't you?_ She asked, and Robin nodded.

"Oui." Robin answered quietly. "Comme-ci, comme-ca." She answered the earlier question. She had certainly been better.

"Ah." Danielle nodded and gave her a slightly wry smile. "Je comprendre." _I understand._ She added, with the stated understanding evident in her voice. She went to folding up laundry. Somewhat curiously, "Qui est le garcon laquelle étais apporter?" _Who is the young man that was brought here?_

Robin furrowed her brow. Why did she care to know Lucky's name? "Il s'appelle Lucky. Lucky Spencer." _His name is Lucky Spencer._

"Et pourquoi laquelle étais apporter? Toi saches?" _And why was he brought here? Do you know?_

What was she getting at? Why would a servant care to know why they had been brought. "Non. Je ne faire pas." _No. I don't._

Danielle finished her folding and didn't speak again until she was about to go. Then, with thoughtful blue eyes, she began, in musing speech, "A propos, ta mère échappait nuit dernier." _By the way, your mother escaped last night.  
_  
"Quoi?" _What?_ Robin looked up, startled, but Danielle had gone, leaving Robin wondered if her ears were playing tricks on her; had she heard right? Had Anna escaped?

Main Hall  
(Faison's Manner)

"Inferior guards," Faison muttered. "Where did you find all of this impossible so-called help anyway."

"Many of them came from small towns just south of Avignon or seaside towns near Toulon, along the Gulf of Lyon." Stefan answered. "And the guards and servants are quite competent, and more importantly, they're loyal." Stefan said dryly. "This was a fluke, no doubt brought about by faulty management; but that's not important. The important thing now is to rectify the situation."

"By this time, she may have made landfall," Faison said tersely. "If she has, it will be too late."

"It's never too late. What does she really know anyway?" Stefan stated. "Does she know how to find her way back here? Probably not. She may not even know what country we're in." He pointed out. "If she gets turned around, and who wouldn't in a motorboat over the Mediterranean, she won't have a clue."

"And if she doesn't? If she's already at land, just miles away from here, on another island or on the mainland of Greece?"

"Then there are dozens of Greek Islands for them to search, both private and public. Who would ever think to look at any of the Cassadine Islands? If they ask, all the guards and servants are French, all newly hired just a couple of years ago when we relocated her and Robert, remember? Anyone who's ever been on a Cassadine Island knows we have Greek servants."

"Our plan is unraveling," Faison muttered. "If the guards had done as they were told last night instead of taking care of that false emergency--"

"If they were not trained to take care of possible emergencies, they would not be security." Stefan said simply. "They'll find her. We will succeed."

Alexis'  
Suite

Alexis bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at the stack of papers before her. She skimmed the pages briefly, sighing and shaking her head a little as she did so. She nearly jumped at the knock on her door, and then she slowly took off her glasses, placed her papers neatly on the table in front of her and called, "I'm coming." 

Opening it, she was surprised at who she saw, "Nikolas!" She said, her surprise turning to a slight smile. "What are you doing here?" She paused briefly. "I'm sorry. Come in." She invited, opening the door, and he did.

"Thank you," Nikolas said politely, entering. "Um, how have you been lately? At New Year's, everyone was a bit surprised to see that you and Mr. Jacks were...not together."

"Well," Alexis said, shaking her head a little and taking a breath, "That's a long story, and you didn't come here to hear it." She said softly. "You didn't come for chitchat about my marital status; there's something important, isn't there?" She asked, and he smiled.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Well, I would prefer to think that I am that perceptive," Alexis said with a smile and a shrug. She said down, and Nikolas did as well. She turned serious. "Now, what's going on?"

"Mrs. Landsburry's cousin, Penelope, who works on the smallest Cassadine Island, Clio." He started. "Well, Mrs. Landsburry was trying to call her, and she didn't reach anybody on Christmas. She didn't think anything of it, tried again on New Year's, and still there was no one to answer the phone. Well, she commented to me that it was odd just the other day, and I definitely thought something was wrong." He paused, taking a breath. "Uncle was away, and he still is, but I thought I should act immediately, so I... I had it looked at. Clio is empty. I mean, it's like a ghost town. The buildings are completely uninhabited. There's nobody there. And I had the other eight islands canvassed as well." He paused. "The three main islands, Thalia, Calliope, and Polyhymnia appear to be normal. Clio is empty, but everything is still standing. Melpomene is odd... Only a few boats come and go each day, but it seems to be inhabited."

"Seems to be?"

"Security is very tight. My surveyors couldn't actually get on the island." He paused. "That's what I'm worried about."

"And the other islands?"

"The uninhabited ones were only briefly scanned, but they appear to be the same, and Erato is peaceful. Many of the servants have left, some without notification and some leaving word first, but things appear stable." He paused. "Uncle is away, and I haven't been able to reach him. I don't know what to do, Alexis, but this all doesn't sound right."

"No, it doesn't sound right. It doesn't sound right at all. Someone is using our islands for something, or at least they're using Melpomene." Alexis said softly. "Do you know how long ago the changes took place?"

"On Clio it wasn't long ago, but there's indication that it happened years ago on Melpomene and that things were disquieting on Erato for at least a year." He paused. "I don't understand. Why didn't anyone notice?"

"Because Melpomene is the perfect island to take over." Alexis said slowly. "We never use it." She paused. "No, we wouldn't notice. It'd be strange if we had. Now, the question is: who's using Melpomene and why?" She paused. "And what happened on Clio and Erato? And where's Stefan?" She added, biting her lip in thought. "This is a mess, Nikolas. You were right to come to me."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, we have to keep trying to reach Stefan," Alexis said simply, the wheels in her head turning furiously, "Who knows? It could be something simple that he approved, though it still sounds disconcerting. And we should dig into Helena's documents, the ones from just before she took ill; this might have been her concoction. And then," she added, "someone will have to investigate further. On the islands."

Paris, France:  
WSB Headquarters

"I will tell you just once more, Monsieur, that we are doing all we can," Agent Du Noir, the chief of WSB headquarters in Paris, France, stated, glaring at Mac. "We will keep you posted on our investigation into your niece's whereabouts, but at the moment we know nothing."

"We understand that," Felicia jumped in quickly, taking Mac's arm. "I'm sorry... We've just been so worried. Thank you for all that you're doing. I'm sure you're doing an excellent job, and you'll find Robin soon. Contact us when you know anything, anything at all." She said, leading Mac away.

"He's keeping something from us." Mac said, narrowing his eyes. "I know he is. Why did you drag me away?"

"Because you're alienating him and everyone else here," Felicia said pointedly, "And then they'll be reluctant to give you anything. Is that what you want?"

"They don't understand Faison. I do." Mac said, annoyed. "They need my help, whether they know it or not. They're doing everything wrong."

"No," Felicia said, sighing and shaking her head. "They're doing everything they can. They're looking at it objectively, and they're searching for him, and for Robin. And they're not getting results yet, but they are getting leads. They'll find her, Mac, and they'll catch Faison; but it's just going to make it that much harder if you stand in the way. You can't look at this objectively. All you're going to do is play right into Faison's hands."

Tables Outside  
Kelly's Diner

"Hey, stranger," Elizabeth said looking up at Jason with a dull smile as he came out of the diner, carrying a cup of coffee, and approached where she was sitting, "I haven't seen you in a while. I heard you were out of town."

"I was," he said simply, "but I'm back now." He added with a shrug. "How've you been doing? I heard about Audrey."

"I've been better," Elizabeth admitted. "My parents want to bring me back to Europe with them, or send me off to London with Sarah. They won't even let me finish off the school year. And I only have a little over one semester left until I'm out of high school."

"Maybe there's still a way. Or if you really want to, you can always come back after this semester."

"I will, definitely," she said, as he sat down across from her. "I want to enroll in the art department at PCU. It's small, but it's good." She said softly. She paused, smiling a small smile. "You know, I used to want to go to some fancy art school in Manhattan, but... well, things changed...when Lucky died." She said softly, simply. "And Port Charles just feels like home now. I like living here. I feel like...like I belong." She paused. "The first time I ever felt like I belonged anywhere was with Lucky, but then it became Port Charles. I've never belonged with my parents, or with Sarah. I always felt...set aside, you know?" She paused. "I wish I knew something to do, to stop them from making me leave, to make them understand." She said, sighing. "What do you think?"

"If you feel like you belong here, you've just got to do everything you can to stay," Jason said softly, "no matter what anyone says." He paused. "It's hard finding somewhere you belong. You may only get the chance once, and if you leave, it might never be the same," he said, knowingly.

Puerto Rico:  
Santiago Home

Juan bit his lip as he reached into the mailbox. He flipped through the letters, not very hopeful. Bills...junk...business...a letter from Aunt Beatriz... And then, in a small, white envelope, he saw it. It was post marked about a week ago, and his address was written in her elegant script, with a dark green pen. "Emily," he said with a half-smile, tucking the letter in his backpack before he walked into the house with the mail.

An Uninhabited  
Island, Location Unknown

The sun was beginning to set by now. Dusk was rolling in swiftly, and Anna shivered. She was soaked. The boat was nearly ruined. She sighed as she pulled it up to the shore and hid it deftly as she could, under some brush. She wondered where she was, and if this was any better than where she had been. Now she didn't have any food. She didn't have any water. And this island appeared to be deserted and a complete wilderness. She was as defenseless here as she had been on Faison's Island, and as helpless as she had been to help her husband and her daughter.

Port Charles, NY,  
June 22, 2029

Felicia's  
Study

"What island was it?" Hope asked, and it was an odd question for her because it held no bearing on her goal. Hope was a very goal-minded person; true, she could be curious, but above all she was focused, except for this question which sounded as though it had been asked by a little girl, listening to fairy tales.

"The Cassadines called it Euterpe, I think," Felicia said simply. "It was uninhabited. It was complete wilderness, and it was huge, according to Anna, much bigger than Melpomene."

Hope smiled the tiniest of wry smiles. "Melpomene? That was where Faison kept them? That's ironic." Felicia looked a bit confused. "Melpomene is the Greek muse of tragedy." Hope explained.

Felicia smiled too, but it was an unhappy smile. She sighed. "Well, Faison did have a twisted sense of humor." She paused. "Who was Euterpe, then?" She asked, curiously.

"She was the muse of lyric poetry, sung to the music of the flute – poems of prayer, usually, to the gods."

"Well, Euterpe answered Anna's prayers."


	6. Part 5: Why History Repeats

**Part 5:  
Why History Repeats **

January 15,  
2000

Mercy Hospital:  
AJ's ICU Room

She didn't even notice the noises...the whirrings and hissings and beepings. They were all so normal to her now, so typical. It was all she seemed to hear anymore, machines buzzing and blipping and doctors making notes and talking abjectly. It was as though the goal of all doctors was to never say anything that could be considered close to definite. They told her nothing.

And gray and white, she had decided, were the dullest colors ever found. Was that why they put them here? Wouldn't want to confuse people by making the place look the tiniest bit cheery? Must be the reason why there weren't any windows either, to let any sunlight in.

And every fifteen minutes a nurse would come in, or twenty when the dark-haired, pointy-nosed night-nurse was on duty because she was never on time. And the nurse, whether it be the night nurse, the cheery, blond morning nurse, the soft-spoken, older, gray-haired afternoon nurse, one of the two, silent, dark-haired weekend nurses, or an interim nurse, she would write down his blood pressure and other vitals and then go on her way, the click-clacking of her shoes echoing through the room.

His vitals never seemed to change. She'd become almost adept at reading the machines herself by now, bringing back a few fragments of knowledge she'd picked up in nursing school. His face was expressionless, and his eyes never opened. Coma...what an ugly word that was.

She herself was fairly expressionless by now. The first time she'd come, she'd nearly passed out. Shock, disgust, disbelief... A thousand emotions had all run through her at once. She'd literally been ill. But, like a child who'd fallen off a bicycle, she'd come back. And now it hardly seemed to affect her.

Carly sighed, rubbing her temple gently. She hated hospitals, absolutely hated them. But she had an obligation to be here. This was her place. She owed him that much, not that she was doing him any good. In fact, nothing seemed to be doing him any good.

"Good morning, Mrs. Quartermaine. He's looking stronger today," the optimistic, flaxen-haired morning nurse said with a cheerful smile. "How can you tell?"

"Well," she considered, "his vitals are getting better." She told Carly, smiling. "And I think he's got a little more color."

"His blood pressure is up a bit. It's making him less pale," Carly said simply. "But his vitals have been fluctuating. It could be nothing." 

"Well, the doctor should be in around noon to take a look and check the chart. He'll figure out what it means." She said, smiling and finishing her notes. "I'm sure he's going to be just fine."

Carly sighed and rolled her eyes. The doctors were going to come and warn impending doom a breath before commenting that he could wake up any minute and be just fine, the morning nurse had way to much caffeine and was going to drive her nuts, and soon she'd have to deal with the sympathetic afternoon nurse, and then the snotty night nurse. God, she had to get out of here, or she was going to scream.

She picked up her bag, cast one last look at AJ's unconscious form, and hurried out of the ICU.  
Alexis'  
Office

"You couldn't get onto Melpomene then?" She asked into the phone. "Uh huh." She bit her lip and set her glasses on the desk. "What prevented you from getting there?" She asked. She narrowed her eyes. "I don't understand. Were you prevented or not?" She asked. "Okay. You were stopped. We've got that clear. Now, by what means were you stopped? How did they stop you?" She said slowly, growing annoyed. "There was a "virtual blockade."" She repeated. "What does that mean, exactly? What's a _virtual_ blockade. It's either a blockade or it isn't." She sighed. "Look, I don't need to peruse Webster's dictionary. I just need for you to tell me how they stopped you." She said, now completely exasperated. "Did they block off the port?" She asked, slowly. "Okay. So it was blocked off. How did they block it off?" Her eyes blazed. "Yes. I'm asking how. You know, were there big, naval barges they rented or what?" She clenched her teeth together. "No, I didn't really think no one would notice big, naval barges surrounding Melpomene. I was being sarcastic."

There was a knock on her door then, and Jax poked his head in. "Hi. Are you busy?" 

"Yeah, but come on in," she said covering the mouthpiece on the phone. "This should be done soon...or I'll have lost my sanity." She sighed. Into the phone, "So, it was merely blocked off. Was the whole island blocked off or just the main docks?" She asked. "Uh huh. Is it blocked off for twenty-four hours?" She asked. "You don't know? Well, that's a surprise," she muttered sarcastically. "Find out, please." She said simply. She looked annoyed at something they said next. "You'll get paid when your report is complete, that's when you'll get paid." She replied. "I'll contact you day after tomorrow. I'll expect the information then." She hung up and turned to Jax with a sigh.

"Bad help?"

"It's been that kind of day," she said with a sigh, looking up at Jax. "Now what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I had these drawn up." He said simply, setting down a manila envelope holding divorce papers. "But, before we sign them, I'll have to tell my parents and Jerry what's really going on. I don't think Jerry's said anything to Mom and Dad, but he did see us with our respective dates on New Year's." He paused. "I'd really like it if you'd help me, at least with my parents."

"Are we telling them the truth?"

"No. What good will it do? Why tell them I lied? And I guess, it's just too late. I just want to cut it off quietly. Simon and V won't tell anyone, and no one else really knows. They're going to be disappointed enough in me, for losing you," he said with a wry grin.

"I don't think they could ever be disappointed in you," Alexis said softly with a smile. "But thanks." She paused. "What are we going to tell them then?"

"That's where I need your help," He admitted.

"We're not going to try to say I was after your money again, are we? Because then they'd hate me, not that they won't already."

"They'll never hate you, Alexis, but we'll skip that," Jax said simply. "I think we're past...that...the point where that...works. You know what I mean?" He asked softly, and after a moment she nodded a little. "What was your phone call about?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just...family stuff. Cassadine stuff." She said simply. "One of the Cassadine Islands is being used, apparently."

"And Stefan asked you to do some checking?"

"No, not Stefan," Alexis said, shaking her head. "Nikolas did. We actually can't seem to reach Stefan."

Island  
of Melpomene

"We haven't located her, but we did locate a portion of the vessel she stole," Stefan alerted Faison, just after hanging up the phone. "It washed up on Thalia this morning. Apparently, there were some pretty bad thunderstorms just offshore. There was a lot of damage to everything South of here, mostly Calliope, because Terpischore and Euterpe are undeveloped. There are some docks and a few cottages on Terpischore, but nothing was surveyed yet. It'd be no great loss."

"Anna would be." Faison said, sounding almost worried. "We must keep looking for her. She could still be out there."

"If she is, then she's escaped, and that's not a good situation either," Stefan pointed out.

"Could she have landed on a nearby island?"

"If she did, we'll know soon. All of the nearby islands are owned by the Cassadines. I'm having them surveyed."

"And what about the security conditions? Has anyone found anything suspicious?"

"Someone tried to get onto Melpomene this morning, but they were turned back. They didn't get very close. My men don't know why they came."

"And the servants? Have you done the proper checks on them?" Faison asked, narrowing his eyes. "I'm sure there's a security breech somewhere."

Danielle's blue eyes flashed as her quick ears followed their every word. She didn't look worried. She wasn't. She knew she'd be the last one to be suspected, and, besides, she didn't have time to be worried. This was her job.

With quiet feet, she moved swiftly to her room. She checked it with ease and found that there were no cameras or recorders. She sunk down to her knees and tilted her head to look under the bed; she moved a suitcase, pulled up part of a floor board, and took out a small, locked box. She took the key from the chain that she wore around her neck, opened the box, and took out one of the items inside, a cell phone. She dialed the numbers quickly.

Sean Donely's  
Office

"How are things on the island, Danny?" He said, knowing automatically it was her. It was a special phone line.

"Volatile. Faison is suspicious, but Anna got away...to somewhere. There was a large thunderstorm. They found part of her boat. She may be on an island, or..." Danielle's voice trailed off. All traces of the French accent she'd previously used had disappeared. "And I can identify his partner."

"I thought we found out that he was working with Helena." Sean commented, sounding confused.

"We were wrong." Danielle said simply. "He's working with a Cassadine, but not her. He's dealing with her son, Stefan."

WSB Headquarters,  
Paris: Lobby

"They know more than they're telling me," Mac complained, sighing. "I know they do. Something is going on."

"Maybe they do. But they're doing their best to get Robin back. That's what matters."

"I could help." He insisted, and Felicia sighed.

Alexis'  
Office

"So, I can invite them to dinner tonight?" Jax asked Alexis. "You'll be able to make it?"

"I'll be there," she promised softly. "I hope they don't hate me."

"I hope they don't hate me," Jax quipped lightly, with only the slightest note of seriousness in it, and she smiled, knowing that could never happen. And, looking at her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, especially when she smiled like that. He'd miss her. He was missing her already. The penthouse seemed ten times lonelier without her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ned's voice came from the doorway. He looked stressed and overworked already. There were so many things that the Quartermaines needed, with the recent tragedy, and he'd been taking care of most of them; though, part of him had to admit, Justus had actually been of help and Reginald and Leticia certainly had.

There was a moment of silence, before Jax spoke up. "No. I should be going now anyway. I'll see you tonight," he told Alexis. To Ned, "Um, I'm sorry about AJ. If there's anything you need..."

"I'm fine." Ned said firmly and quite a bit gruffly. Kinder, "But thank you, Jax," he added after a second.

"Anytime. Bye." With that he was gone, shutting the door behind him.

"What does he mean about tonight?" Ned queried as Alexis got up and walked to the doorway where Ned stood.

"We're going to come up with a story to tell his parents... Break the news, gently, that our marriage is over. I'm sure they have all sorts of questions if Jerry told them about seeing us on New Year's Eve."

"So, you have plans for tonight?"

"Is that a problem?" Alexis asked softly. "I can call Jax and tell him I can't do dinner tonight if you need me."

He shook his head. "I have work to catch up on anyway. No one's been tending to L&B, because I haven't had time, and V and Simon won't be back in Port Charles again until they get everything from London; she probably won't be interested in doing the same job anyway, even if she stays." He added. "Besides, in this case, divorce is good news."

"Ironic, isn't it?" She smiled a wry, half-smile. "And are you here on some sort of business?"

"No, I'm here for something much more important," he said charmingly, smiling a little. "To give you this." He walks towards her pulls a single, long-stemmed, scarlet rose from behind his back and hands it to her. "And this." He kisses her gently. "I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"You haven't." She said simply.

"I know," he said softly. "And I'm sorry for not calling either. Things were just so...hectic."

"That's all right. I understand."

"You're the only one who would." He said softly. He paused. "There's something else..." He started slowly. He hesitated before handing her an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Me delivering on a promise." He answered simply, and she narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Just open it. You'll understand."

She did, and her eyes widened. "Tickets to Rome?" She asked softly. "Can we go? I mean... aren't you too busy?" She paused. "And I understand that perfectly, really, I do. And you promised me someday, not right away."

"I am busy, but I need to get away. ELQ's a mess, quite frankly, and to be perfectly honest, there is some business in Europe I have to tend to... After our vacation." He paused. "I could only arrange a few days," he warned. "But I probably need it more than you." He confided. "You're not too busy, are you?"

"I'll move some things around." She promised.

General  
Hospital

"Bobbie," Jason said softly, approaching her from behind. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah. Things are slow. Why?"

"It's about Carly," he started slowly. He paused. "I just want... She's okay, right?" He asked softly.

"I'm sure she will be," Bobbie said softly. "You know Carly," she said, with affection. "She always lands on her feet."

"Yeah." He looks away for a moment. "Will you make sure and tell me if you think I can help her with anything?"

"I will," Bobbie promised. "And thank you, Jason. You're a good friend to my daughter. The best she could have."

Mercy Hospital:  
Lobby

Carly runs into Monica, literally, as she's leaving. The two women lock eyes for a long moment.

"You're still here?" Monica asks, looking surprised.

"Yeah... I didn't want to leave until someone could come to replace me, but..." She paused, choking a little. "It's just horrible in there."

"I know," Monica agreed. She paused. "I think it's an amazing thing that you stuck around this long---and I'm not saying that to mean that I never thought that _you_ personally could do it. It's not a barb directed at you. It's amazing how you've been throughout this whole thing. You've handled it as well as anyone could... And I admire that."

Carly looked at her mother-in-law for a long moment. "I haven't done anymore than anyone should." She said simply. "But thank you, Monica."

"Thank you, Carly," Monica replied very softly, touching her daughter-in-law's shoulder gently. "For doing the right thing. I know you stopped seeing Jason." She added, pausing. "I know what it's like---being in love with one man and committed to the other. It's not easy. I couldn't do it. In the end, I lost them both." She paused. "They were brothers, too."

"Who were they?" Carly asked, softly. "If you don't mind me asking, I mean. You don't have to tell me."

"I know I don't," Monica said softly. "But I will. Why don't you sit down," she suggested. "We'll talk for a minute." Carly nodded, and they sat down in the chairs. "I was an orphan. Did you know that?" She asked, and Carly shook her head. "Well, I was. The closest thing I had to family were the Webbers. A boy named Rick Webber was my high school sweetheart. I really loved him. He loved me too. And he understood me."

"He was your Jason." Carly said softly. "Your first love?"

"Yes. I suppose he was." Monica said, nodding. "We all thought he was dead, and then I... I married Jeff. The Webbers were the only family I knew, and Jeff really loved me. And I was fond of him. And he was safe. And I thought we could have a good life." She paused. "I guess that sounds familiar?"

Carly nodded. "Yeah. Very much so." She paused. "I'm surprised. I never would have guessed."

"Guessed what? That I could understand?"

"I never would have guessed that anyone could understand. I thought I was this horrible person, the only person who'd ever--" She trailed off. "What happened?"

"He wasn't really dead," Monica said, nodding. "He came back, and I started seeing him, behind Jeff's back. He said we couldn't do it. We couldn't hurt Jeff like that. I wanted to divorce Jeff, to just be with Rick; but he only conceded to go behind Jeff's back." She paused. "Meanwhile, he met Lesley Webber, then Lesley Williams or Faulkner... I'm not really sure. It was a long time ago. She was like...the Robin in our situation." Monica explained. "She was sweet, perfect, everyone loved her... Except me. I _hated_ her. I thought she was an awful goody-goody, and I couldn't imagine what he could see in her." She paused again.

"How did you lose them both?"

"Jeff found out about my affair with Rick, and he shot himself. Rick swore never to touch me again if Jeff lived---and Jeff did pull through." She paused. "Rick did come back to me again, but that was later, when I was married to Alan; and it was never the same." She said softly. "And Jeff... Jeff and I tried to make it work, but he realized that I would never see in him what I saw in his brother." She paused. "And I just...lost them both."

**_  
_**


	7. Part 6: Anna Back In Town

**Part 6:  
Anna Back In Town**

January 25th,  
2000

She sighed as the rain fell in sheets, soaking her to the bone. Her dark hair was wrapped in a scarf and she wore huge sunglasses despite the fact that one couldn't tell the sun existed on a day like today. Water dripped down her long skirt and she pulled her coat tighter around herself.

She'd gotten the clothes from a shelter in Manhattan, where she'd stopped briefly after flying in one a private plane with an American pilot named Ken. She'd made her way to the city of Iráklion on the island of Crete, and had met him and found that he was returning home, to America, from Greece.

He'd been a godsend, agreeing to drop her at New York when he stopped for fuel, before returning to Oakridge, Tennessee, which he called home. She'd told him she was Ann Smith, and he'd raised an eyebrow at the bland name, as well as her torn and tattered clothing, but hadn't said anything.

Then she'd hopped a bus to Rochester, traveled backwards to Jamestown, then to Auburn, then to Ithaca, and all the way up to Plattsburg before finally traveling to Port Charles.

She was exhausted and soaked now, as she knocked frantically on the door before her. She'd stopped at a phone booth, and she'd looked up the address. She hoped desperately that either Mac or Felicia would be home, but no one answered. Then she heard noise behind her, in the driveway, and looked around hurriedly for somewhere to hide, ducking into the bushes, getting mud all over her and her skirt torn by the branches.

"How was Maria's?" She heard Felicia ask, and, feeling very foolish for ducking for cover, she slowly stood up and walked out in front of Felicia and her two girls, soaked, muddied, tattered, but very much alive, took off her sunglasses, and looked at her old friend.

"I need your help."

"A...Anna..." Felicia looked stunned for a moment, though when she'd hear Faison was alive she'd known it was possible. Without another word, she dropped her luggage and quickly embraced her old friend. "You're alive..."

Danielle's  
Room

Danielle swept the room quickly for listening or filming devices and found none. She poked her head out and nodded at Robin. "It's clean. Come on." She said simply, and Robin entered swiftly. "You should feel lucky, being able to leave your room, especially with security tightening around here."

"Yes. I'm charmed," Robin said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Did my mother really escape?"

"Yes. But don't say a word to anyone. Not _anyone_, you hear me?" She stated, and Robin nodded.

"How did she escape?"

"By boat... But there was a storm, and she may have... She might not have made it, though I pray she did. She's our best hope."

"Where are we?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure. I had no clue until a few days ago," she said simply. "When they brought us here, we weren't allowed to know where the island was. But now I think we may be on a Cassadine Island?"

"What?" Robin asked, confused. "Why do you think that?"

"Because Faison's partner is Stefan Cassadine, and several times Faison has referred to the island as Stefan's. The only questions now are whether it is a known Cassadine Island, or an unknown one, and which one of course. The WSB is looking into it, but the Cassadines own many small islands, several in Greece, some in the Pacific, and three in the West Indies. The climates are so similar, I'm not sure where we are."

"You're WSB?"

"Yes." She pauses. "My name is not really Danielle Du Leona. It's Danielle Donely. My father is Sean Donely. You know him, I believe?"

"Yes." Robin pauses, estimating that the girl is as old as she is. "He is your father?"

"Yes. And," she said, skipping ahead. "Before you ask, my mother is dead. Her name was Solange. She was from the South of France. It worked out nicely, in this case. I used her maiden name." She explained. "I fit in for one of Faison's housemaids perfectly, being an orphaned, simple girl from a small town in Southern France." She added.

Scorpio-Jones  
House

"I don't believe this," Felicia breathed after hearing Anna's story. She hurried to the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Mac and the WSB. They have to be notified." Felicia said simply. "We have to get Robin, Robert, and Lucky off that island." She paused. "And I have to call Luke too."

"You can't call anyone," Anna said frantically. "Well, you can't say anything over the phone. It's not safe. Where's Mac?"

"He's still in Paris."

Anna sighed. She paused. "Luke... That's Luke Spencer, right? He's still in town isn't he?" She asked.

"Yes. I have to tell him Lucky is alive. Laura too."

"Don't tell Laura yet. Just call Luke. Ask him to come over here, as soon as possible. He can help us."

"All right," Felicia agreed, nodding and going to the phone again.

Jax's  
Penthouse

"Jerry, I'm perfectly fine. Really, I am." Jax protested, trying to get a word in edgewise.

"No, you're not," Jerry said, shaking his head. "You're heartbroken that you lost her, and we both know it, little brother. Why won't you at least admit it to me?"

"Alexis and I both saw this coming for a long time," Jax said simply. "It's fine. I'm moving on."

"With that insipid, blond _designer_?" Jerry asked, rolling his eyes.

"Chloe happens to be a charming and interesting woman, and I happen to enjoy her company."

"I'm sure you do," Jerry commented wryly. "She's very pretty, and she probably makes a magnificent arm-piece. I know the type very well." He said pointedly. "And they're a lovely breed of women. But I know for a fact that after you've been in love with a woman of substance---a woman like Bobbie, like Brenda, or like_ Alexis_---that kind of woman will never do for long."

"First of all, you don't know Chloe at all," Jax told Jerry. "And second of all, why am I the victim here? Alexis and I mutually ended our marriage."

"You only say that because you're in love with her, and you don't want us to hate her---and we don't. We all adore Alexis. I just don't know why on earth she'd decide that she'd rather be with Ashton than you."

"That's not what happened," Jax protested. "She didn't just run off..." He sighed. "We discussed this. It just wasn't working."

"It seemed like it was. You looked happier than I'd ever seen you, and Alexis didn't exactly look tortured, herself," Jerry commented. "Whatever really happened, you two may still be able to work through it. You didn't just grow apart---you weren't even married a year."

"We never should've been married in the first place," Jax said simply. "It happened in Vegas. I was still mourning Brenda, and she had just recently broken up with Ned... We'd been trapped together in the desert... It wasn't a good foundation. It wasn't strong and real."

"But you loved her. Everyone could see that you two were wonderful together, and you still love her now, don't you?" Jerry challenged, catching Jax off-guard.

It was the one question he'd hoped to avoid. Because the answer was a hard one that he'd just realized himself. "Yes, Jerry, I love Alexis." Jax said quietly. "But she's happier without me, so will you, please, just leave it alone?"

Jerry sighed, but after a long moment he nodded. "I didn't come here to meddle in your life... Not really. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Mom, Dad, and I all knew there was more to the story." He said softly. He paused. "I just don't understand how you can just let her go like you are."

"Because, Jerry, I never had her to begin with," he said, sighing. He paused. "Sit down, mate. It's a long story."

Rome, Italy: A Suite,  
Hassler Villa Hotel

"Mmm... I can't believe I have to leave tomorrow and go take care of ELQ business in Paris," Ned murmured, as he curled up beside Alexis and kissed her again. He paused. "Anywhere else you want to go in Rome. Tonight's your last chance." He said, flashing a dimpled smile.

"If I see one more tourist sight..." She trailed off with a smile. "But thank you, this trip was wonderful."

"Yeah. It was." He agreed. "But I should be the one thanking you, for distracting me for a while. I feel lighter than I have since..." He trailed off. "In a long time."

"I know it hurt you," Alexis said quietly, "when you heard that AJ was shot. I know you're afraid he might die. You can't fool me, Ned. You're worried sick, and we both know it."

He didn't say anything in reply, just kissed her again for a long moment. "So, do you have to get back to Port Charles right away?"

"Why?"

"I thought maybe you could come with me, to Paris... But if you're busy..." He started.

"I actually am." She said softly. "But I'm not going back to Port Charles. There's a...Cassadine matter I have to check into. One of our islands, Melpomene is being used for something. No ships can seem to get in or out. I've got to find a way on it."

"What?" He was startled. "No," He shook his head, his voice vehement. "You're not going to try to get onto some island that ships can't dock at or leave. That's crazy." He said, visibly shaken. "What happens if you can't get off? What if they catch you?" He sighed. "And why would you do this, anyway?"

"I promised Nikolas."

"Nikolas actually thinks this is a good idea?" Ned asked, bewildered. "And, besides, I thought you were through with the Cassadines."

"I was; no, I _am _through with the Cassadines, most of them anyway, but I'm not through with Nikolas." She said simply. "And he doesn't exactly know I'm going to be _on_ Melpomene, but he knows I'm investigating it after I leave Rome."

"And there's no way you can investigate any other way?" Ned asked, and she shook her head. He sighed. "Then let me come with you." He said softly.

"No," She said firmly, shaking her head. "You're busy. You have meetings all day in Paris, and you have to get back to Port Charles soon. You can't put your life on hold for me, certainly no more than you already have for this trip." She said simply. "Besides, you're right. It is dangerous. And," she hesitated. "You have a little girl, Ned. She needs you. And so does your family. I can take care of myself. If I have to worry about you, I'll just get sloppy."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Fine, fine..." He sighed and opened them. "But you can't go alone." He paused. "I can't believe I'm saying this but--- Will you at least call Jax? You need someone to watch your back. Let him do it, if you won't let me."

"You want me to ask Jax for help?" Alexis asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Don't rub it in," Ned said, sighing. He paused. "I want to go with you myself, but with him, well, it would be better than you going alone, at least."

"All right," Alexis said, shrugging. "I'll postpone my trip a day or two, and call Jax to see what he says about it." She paused. "Does that offer to accompany you to Paris still stand?" She asked with a smile. "I'll call him from there."

"You're always welcome to follow me anywhere," Ned teased with a smile, though he still wasn't thrilled with the idea of her going to Melpomene. But at least now he had some more time to try and talk her out of it.

Scorpio-Jones  
House

"Is something wrong, Felicia?" Luke asked, seeing the expression on her face when she opened the door.

"Yes and no. Something's wrong, but it can still be set right---which is more than I knew a day ago. Come on in. You'll see." She said simply. He did, and Anna stood up from her place on the couch.

"Hello, Luke. How have you been?"

"Anna... Oh, my God... You're alive." He said, shocked. "Wait. Does that mean that Robert---"

"He's alive too. And," she paused. "I met your son a few weeks ago, the night before I escaped. Lucky is a fine young man, from what I can tell."

"You mean..."

"Yes," Felicia cut in, putting a hand on Luke's shoulder and smiling up at him. "He's alive---he's alive, Luke."

Mercy  
Hospital

"You look exhausted, Monica." Carly said softly. "Alan's right. You have to go home and get some sleep. I'll stay with AJ. You know I'll call if something happens." She promised.

"Come on, Mon. Just come home, grab something to eat, and get a few hours of sleep." Alan said firmly. "You've been spending all your time here and at GH for weeks."

"At least I didn't go AWOL for most of that time," she shot back. "I don't believe you, Alan. If you really want to help, go in there and sit with him."

"I've sat with a comatose son before, Monica. It didn't do him any damn good." Alan said, sighing. "What happens, happens. I can't affect it by sitting there. And I can't go sit there, I don't know how to do that... He's the only son I have left. I don't want to see him like that."

"I can't believe never realized you were such a coward." Monica said coldly.

"Maybe I am a coward, but this is the best way I can deal with this. And I don't think making yourself sick is any better." He said softly, leaving on that note.

"He's right, you know. Making yourself sick won't help AJ." Carly said softly. 

"You know, when you just said that, you kind of... You reminded me of Bobbie." Monica commented softly.

"Thank you." Carly said sincerely. "That's probably the nicest thing you've said to me, ever." She smiled. "Just go home for a few hours. I'll call, I promise. And I won't leave his side."

"I know you won't." Monica said softly. "I'll be back by lunchtime." She said firmly, and Carly smiled, knowing she had won.

"Good. You can bring me something to eat." Carly said with a half-smile.

"Count on it."

WSB Headquarters,  
Paris. Sean Donely's Office

"Hello, Mac." Sean said, forcing a smile as he stood up to greet him. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet with you until now. I've been busy... I'm sure you understand."

"Have you found anything?" Mac asked, ignoring the greeting.

"Well, we've got a few leads," he stated, pausing. "We think it is a Cassadine Island. This is classified, I'm sure you understand. Breathe a word of it to anyone, and your brother and niece may be killed."

"Robert's alive?" Mac asked, hopefully. "What about Anna?"

"We're not sure anymore." Sean said softly. "Our contact on the island, who is essentially a prisoner herself... They're very secretive. Their servants don't even know where they are." He explained. "You see, our contact on the island helped Anna escape, in hopes that she could know the general area that way... But there was an unexpected storm, and... We've lost contact with Anna. But that could just mean she's lying low."

"You said a Cassadine Island. Aren't they from Greece?"

"Yes, but there are Cassadines Islands in Greece, in the West Indies, and in the Pacific. They could be anywhere."

"How are we going to find them, then?" Mac asked.

"We're working on it. For now, you just have to keep sitting tight, Mac. I know it's hard, but Faison knows you're looking. He's watching you. I can't let you be too involved."

Jax's  
Penthouse

"It was all fake?" Jerry asked, stunned. "But it couldn't have been--- You two were so perfect together."

"I suppose we were, and so were Ned and Chloe---as faux couples at least. We all fooled the whole town," Jax said, sighing. "This would've never happened if I had just proposed to Chloe like I should've, before Ned could step in and ruin things. It's his fault you know. I ought to steal Alexis from him just for all the damn trouble he put us all through. It'd serve him right."

"Then why don't you?" Jerry said pointedly. "If she makes you happy, why don't you go after her. You said you love her."

"I do." Jax said, his voice strained. "But I wasn't supposed to. I was not supposed to fall in love with Alexis."

"Does she know?"

"No," Jax said quickly. "At least I don't think so. I certainly never told her. I gave her the divorce papers, neat, tidy, in order, and signed. We told you and Mom and Dad. And she flew off to Rome with Ned." He sighed. "No, she doesn't know."

"Do you think it would matter if she did?" Jerry asked softly. "Maybe all you have to do is tell her."

"And what will that do, Jerry?" Jax asked. "All it will do is present confusion into her life. We're friends. She's happy with Ned."

"So, what...? You're just going to concede that she's better off with Ashton and forget what you want?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm going to do," Jax said firmly. "Alexis doesn't need to be caught in the middle of anything. She needs stability and happiness--- She deserves them. She hasn't had the easiest life," he said softly. "And if she can find what she needs with Ned, then I'm not going to interfere."

Scorpio-Jones  
House

"Well, then, I'm on the first plane to Paris," Luke said with a smile. "We're gonna beat this guy."

"We have to," Anna said grimly.

"Here," Felicia scribbled a number hastily. "Is the number for Mac's cell phone. And here," she jotted down another one. "Is Sean Donely's number. His and Tiffany's home number." She added. "And here," she put down one last number. "Is the number for WSB headquarters in Paris. Ask for Sean or Agent Du Noir. Agent Du Noir is the head of the Paris branch."

"Okay. I've got it. I'll call you two, in code of course--- Ooh, espionage... Makes me think of the good, old days." Luke said with a grin. "I'll call within a few days. Just sit tight."

"Good luck." Felicia said softly, and he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah... Because I'm the last hope---the only hope. The survival of the nation, no the world, no the galaxy---" He teased.

"Just go deliver the damn message," Anna said with a smile. "And call us ASAP."

"And the unappreciated hero leaves without another word," Luke said with a grin, in good spirits to think that his son and best friend were alive.

****


	8. Part 7: Ever Love Somebody

**Part 7:  
Ever Love Somebody  
**

January 27,  
2000: Morning to Noon

London, England:  
A Suite at Claridges

"I think I have everything wrapped up," Simon said with a smile, hanging up the phone. "Did you want to return to Port Charles right away?"

"There's no hurry. Let's wait until morning," V said with a smile. "In fact, why don't we wait a few days? You can show me the rest of London."

"That's a great idea." Simon said with a smile. "I'd absolutely love to." His cell phone rang. "Simon Prentice." He answered.

"What? I thought I made it clear that I was done with that. My debts are paid in full." He said seriously, but there was a long pause and his face showed a concession. "Fine," he sighed. "I will carry out this one, last thing. When?" He asked. "I'll go tomorrow then." The shadow over his faced darkened further, and he sighed again. "Fine, fine, I'll go today. I'll get there as soon as I can." He stated. "Where to? Same place?" He asked. "Okay. Consider it done, but things have changed; now _you_ owe _me_, and someday, I'm sure I'll expect to be paid back in full." He added pointedly. He sighed after he hung up and turned to V.

"I have to go to Paris. It's a favor to an old friend. He lent me some money a few years back, and he thinks I'm in his debt forever." Simon said with a weary smile, playing light of it. "Are you staying here or going back to Port Charles."

V looked at him curiously for a moment. It had seemed like more than that to her, but she didn't press it any further. "I think I'll stay here. I don't really like flying at night," she said simply. "It's just this thing I have..."

"Okay. Great. We have the suite again tonight anyway. I'd hate to see it go to waste." He said, kissing her. "I'll show you London when I get back. I'll be in tomorrow morning, at the latest." He went to get his coat.

"You have to go right now?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's kind of urgent. I don't even have time to pack. There's a plane waiting… My friend already anticipated my agreement, apparently," he said, rolling his eyes a little. "I'll be back as soon as humanly possible," he added. "Take care."

"I will. You too." She said softly. They kissed again. "Bye." She called. He nodded and left. "That was strange..." She murmured.

Paris, France;  
Suite, The Ritz

Alexis was looking in the mirror, trying to finish pinning back her hair, when Ned came from behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and concentrating his lips on a particularly sensitive spot on her slender neck. "Ned…" She murmured, a little chiding, startled but smiling. She pulled her neck away, and finished pinning her hair up before turning to him. "I thought you had meetings all day again. Don't you have to go?"

"I've got twenty minutes, and I think I can stretch it to at least forty-five," he stated just before kissing her passionately. "And," he murmured, after pulling back slightly, "I was hoping that we'd have time for... a merger... before my meetings."

She closed her eyes as he trailed kisses down her neck. "Another one? I thought we'd just made a very successful one, earlier." She asked with a smile. She pulled away again, sighing. "I can't." She said softly. "I have to meet Jax, remember. I'm never going to be ready in time as it is." She said, sighing as she grabbed her coat. "We have to fly, remember?"

"Right now? He's been flying all night, and we know how well he flies anyway," Ned quipped. "Shouldn't you wait until tomorrow morning?" Ned complained.

"And give someone time to tamper with the plane?" She quipped, teasing him.

"Way to make me feel good about this escapade of yours," he said with a sigh. He touched her cheek tenderly. "Promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will." She promised. She kissed him quickly. "I'll be back so soon, you won't even notice I'm gone."

"Call me the moment you can, once you get off of the island," he said softly, pulling her to him by her hands.

"I'll call," she promised. "I really do have to go, honey." She said softly, starting to pull away; but he pulled her in closer and kissed her deeply.

"I love you," he whispered huskily, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you too," she said, pulling back and touching his cheek. "I really will be fine, Ned. By this time tomorrow, I'll probably be back."

The  
Brownstone

"Is something on your mind, or are you just trying to wear a whole in the floor over there?" Bobbie asked, looking up at Jerry, who'd been pacing the floor like a man waiting for a death sentence.

"I have nothing against the floor." Jerry said, trying for lightly, but coming out gloomy. He sighed and came over to sit down beside her at the dining room table.

"Oh. Well then, do you want to tell me what it is?" She asked softly, and he looked down for a moment. "You don't have to."

"I shouldn't. Jax will kill me -- or at least deck me -- but I'm going to. I'm sure you won't tell anyone?"

"No, of course not," Bobbie said softly. "What's wrong with Jax? Were you right? Is he upset about Alexis?"

"Yes, but there's a lot more to the story than that," Jerry said with a muted, unhappy chuckle as he shook his head. "It's a hell of a story." He paused. "Apparently, it was all a sham. They went to Las Vegas with Ned and Chloe, who were getting married to save her company. But then Chloe's Aunt Gertrude burst in and said that a wedding in a Vegas Chapel wouldn't do at all for saving Chloe's company. Jax stepped in, saving the day, the way he does, and said he and Alexis were getting married, not Ned and Chloe. And that's how they ended up wed."

"Wow." Bobbie said, shocked. "And you're upset that he lied?"

"Maybe a little," Jerry admitted. "But I understand why he did it. That's not why I'm pacing like a madman." He confided. "I'm worried about him." He hesitated before continuing. "He's in love with her."

"Alexis?" Bobbie asked, and Jerry nodded. "And she... What does she think of that?"

"She doesn't even know, at least he doesn't think so. He won't tell her." Jerry said, sighing. "But apparently, she's happy with Ned Ashton."

"Oh," Bobbie said softly. "Jax loves Alexis, but Alexis loves Ned? And where does Chloe fit in? Didn't she come to the New Year's party with Jax?"

"My guess is that she's a pretty distraction -- though Jax didn't say so in so many words." Jerry answered. "She probably thinks Jax is crazy about her. She didn't strike me as too bright."

"We wouldn't have known it either, if we thought they were just pretending. We didn't know they weren't pretending," Bobbie reminded him. "And you hardly know Chloe." She added. She sighed. "But why are you so worried about Jax. I'm sure he'll be fine. Life's dealt him tougher blows than this."

"Oh, I know that." Jerry said with a nod. "I mean, I thought he was a fool to let her go when he loves her, but I knew he'd be fine." Jerry said simply. "The thing is that she called him and asked for help; and now he's gone off -- chasing mysteries, or rather helping her chase a mystery, a Cassadine mystery." He pauses. "I wouldn't be worried if he wasn't with a woman he loved. Jax has a white knight complex anyway, Bobbie." He explained. "But he'd do anything for Alexis. I just have a feeling that this whole escapade isn't a good idea, just a bad feeling... They're going to be getting in over their heads, into I don't know what, and if anyone's getting hurt, it'll be Jax."

"Are you sure you're not just upset that you weren't invited?" Bobbie teased with a smile, trying to lighten his mood.

"Well, there's that too," he admitted with a crooked, bittersweet smile. "Maybe I am just feeling left out." He said, though he didn't really believe it.

"Maybe you're just a really good big brother who wants his little brother to be happy," Bobbie said softly, touching his shoulder.

"I do want him to be happy. He deserves that." Jerry said softly. He sighed. "I thought he'd found it."

Scorpio-Jones  
House

Felicia picked up the phone after half a ring. She and Anna had been waiting on pins and needles for Luke's call ever since he'd left. The phone kept ringing, but it was always Maxie's friend, Georgie's teacher, Bobbie, or someone from the PTO, and Felicia found it hard to concentrate on any of that. It was even harder trying to swear the girls to secrecy. Some strange woman had shown up on their door -- and Felicia couldn't explain it. All she could do, all she had done, was tell them to keep quiet about it.

"Scorpio-Jones residence. Felicia speaking."

"Do you always answer the phone like that?" She heard Luke's voice over the lines and nearly fainted into the chair next to the phone with relief.

"Finally!" She exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"I'm on a layover in London. I should be in Paris in a few hours. I'll be able to run those errands for you then."

"Make sure you explain to Mac how needed he is in Port Charles," she said softly. "Things are a mess here right now."

"Don't worry, Felicia. I'll make sure I'm understood. There's a lot riding on it -- for all of us. Me included, remember?" Luke said seriously. "Just sit tight."

"That's what I'm doing," Felicia said with a sigh. "You know, I think that's always the hardest part."

"I know, darling, but that part will be over soon enough. I'll call you when I know something." He promised. "Now, I've got to go make my connecting flight, so, as they say in Paris, au revoir." 

Kelly's  
Diner

"What are you still doing here?" Nikolas asked, sitting down beside Elizabeth who was sketching a couple sitting near the jukebox. "I thought your parents were trying to get you anywhere but here."

"They are," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "But, you remember blizzard put off Gram's funeral and the church is booked solid for another three weeks?" She asked, and he nodded. "Well, they tried to take the body with them, but in Gram's will it specifies that she wants to be buried next to my Grandfather, in Port Charles. That means I have three weeks to come up with a plan." She paused. "All I have to do is stall another month and a half and I'll be eighteen." She added, crossing her fingers melodramatically.

"Good luck," he said simply. "Have you seen Emily lately? How's she doing? I heard about her brother."

"She was staying at my house, but she didn't come in last night or the night before. I hope she's at home, but I really can't reach her. All the phones are unplugged because of the reporters." She told Nikolas. "They still haven't quit. Isn't that awful?"

"It's horrible," Nikolas said, sighing. "They're vultures." He added. "I hope Em's doing okay."

Elizabeth studied him for a long moment and deduced that something was up. "Okay. Spill it." She ordered. "What's going on?"

"It's just... Cassadine stuff, that's all," he said with a sigh. "It doesn't really matter."

"Well, it matters to me. It's obviously upsetting you. I can tell by the look in your eyes." She said simply.

"One of the Cassadine Islands, in Greece, Melpomene, is being used for something, and we can't seem to find out what," Stefan said softly. "Uncle seems to be unreachable too. I asked Alexis, and she promised to look into it; but she went on a vacation a few days ago, and I just have this sinking feeling... Maybe I should look into it myself."

"What do you mean yourself? How yourself are you thinking?" Elizabeth asked. "Do you mean like call yourself...or like go yourself."

Quartermaine Mansion,  
Emily's Room

The room is empty, but it looks as though a hurricane has torn through it. Rejected clothes are strewn everywhere, books and papers are in heaps on the floor, and the bed is mussed, but not slept in. The closet is open, and somewhat bare, as though it had spewed its contents into the room; only many of its contents do not cover Emily's floor. They're missing, as are the pieces of luggage that sit on the closet floor.

A note, written in her delicate but precise handwriting, is pinned to the frame of her mirror, which is in direct sight of the doorway; but it appears her door hasn't been opened since the mess was made.

"Em?" Reginald, the only one who'd noticed when she'd crept in the door, poked his head in and sighed at the mess. "Or should I say Hurricane Emily," he murmured, looking around. His eyes settle on the note, and he walks towards it and retrieves it from the mirror. He scans it. "Oh, no. Just what we need." He mutters, sighing to himself.

The  
Docks

Carly blinked as she stared out at it. It sure was an ugly thing, as well as huge and very gaudy. It wasn't so much that it was an awful piece of machinery; it just didn't look right in the port, and it certainly wasn't used to full capacity. Edward loved it almost as much as AJ did, neither Monica nor Alan cared anymore than Carly had, Chloe didn't really understand it, and the rest of the members of the ELQ board had thought it was a terrible waste of money. It was all for looks, after all, this huge, looming land-sea crane. It looked like a monster.

And, though Carly didn't know it, in a way, for ELQ, it had been. It had pushed them way over-budget in the docks area, where they were already teetering on the edge. It hadn't been a successful project anyway, but it had been mildly profitable. Now, their profit margin was gone, and they could only hope to break even. The final numbers hadn't come in yet. It had only been a few weeks since the docks, which had never been completely closed, were completely opened. AJ and Edward had had their gala, year-2000 event. It had been another thing that was for looks alone. How shallow and superficial it all was, and she wasn't anything better. She was just another fixture in the picture-perfect world of AJ Quartermaine, which was part Edward's teachings and part AJ's own vision.

And, for the first time, she wondered why AJ envisioned his life this way: all show and sparkle and no depth. The Quartermaines might be rich and powerful, but the only thing that had really held their unconvincing facade of respectability was the undying respect of the community for Lila. Besides, no other Quartermaine seem to have the same ideas about life. Anyone could see that Lila and Edward were, and always had been, very much in love. Monica and Alan fought bitterly, but loved each other passionately. Emily was a typical teenage girl, totally enthralled and enamored with Juan Santiago, who was thousands of miles away. Ned had flown off to Europe with Alexis on his arm, though no one understood that, and only Edward had bothered to question it, on the basis of a short vacation in Rome and, of course, that Alexis was a Cassadine amongst other Edward-like grumbling, which only got worse as he worried for AJ. And Carly knew that Chloe was seeing Jasper Jacks, or at least that's what she'd thought at New Year's. Justus seemed to have a normal, respectable yet livable life. And Jason… well, Jason didn't give a damn what anyone thought. So why was AJ so caught up in it? Why did he want life to be the uncomfortable parlor no one could sit in unless there was company, instead of the cozy living room with the roaring fireplace and the fluffy couch? She just didn't understand.

Had he ever wanted true love, true happiness? Was it Michael that changed everything? Was Michael even real to him, or was he just another trapping? Had he been hurt too many times? Was this his way of fighting his alcoholism...living a picture-perfect life? Or had it just been a way to get ELQ, to gain control of something he'd always needed to truly take "his place" in the Quartermaine family, because he'd been laughed out of it before.

Carly suspected that he'd never been pushed out of his place -- though she knew he thought so. He had always had the same place, and he always would. They had loved him. The Quartermaines took getting used to, they had their own dynamic and it wasn't necessarily a good one, but they were real people and they were good people, deep down -- deep, deep, deep, deep down for some of them -- and they knew how to love, in their own way. And all of them, every last one, were praying and waiting and willing him to get well in their own way. And he didn't have any more love or respect now than he'd ever had. He just had a job, one with long hours and tasks, some of which he didn't really know how to do. He hadn't been an awful CEO, but it was obvious that he'd been an unprepared one.

And, thinking, Carly had to wonder if he just didn't see the reality. Maybe the shallow facade was what he truly saw. Maybe all these things he did for show -- he didn't realize that they weren't real. Maybe this was what he thought it was supposed to be like.

Laura's Office,  
At General Hospital

"Hello, Laura Webber speaking," Laura answered the phone pleasantly. The name still sounded funny to her ears, and at times she slipped and said "Spencer" but mostly it felt good; it felt like freedom.

"Hello," she heard Stefan's warm voice come through. "How are things in Port Charles? Well, I hope?"

"Stefan!" Laura exclaimed with a smile. "I've been wondering where you were and when I would hear from you. Are you on business?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye or tell you I was going. It was sudden and urgent -- and quite frankly, it was a bit overwhelming. I'm sorry I haven't called." He apologized. "I'm in Paris right now," He added. "I was in Zurich. I have some quick business here, and then I'm coming home."

"You don't have to call," she assured him. "I'm not your keeper. I was just wondering, that's all." She added. "When will you be home?"

"Hopefully, tomorrow, if all goes well," Stefan told her. "Can I see you then? Maybe we can have dinner?"

"I'd love to." Laura said with a smile.

Paris, France:   
A small cafe

"Grandfather, I'll be back in Port Charles in a few days. There's important business here. You know that." Ned said wearily into his cell phone. "I can't just leave it."

"You could get it all wrapped up faster if you spent more time on it and less on that Davis, Cassadine, Jacks, whatever-she-is woman," Edward grumbled.

He sighed. "This has nothing to do with Alexis. She left this morning." He added. "And, please, stop about Rome. It was a three-night vacation, and I needed it." Something in his voice seemed to pacify Edward.

"Okay, I'm sorry," the old man said, sounding a bit out of character. "It's just hard here, without you, and with AJ in the state he's in." Edward paused. "It's not just business -- I depend on you, Ned. Lord knows there isn't anyone else to count on in this family." He grumbled.

Ned smiled half-heartedly. "It's nice to know I'm appreciated once and awhile," he said softly, with the slightest hint of wryness evident in his voice. "The business in Paris is almost done. I should be back in Port Charles by the end of the week."

"Good." Edward said softly. "And, Ned...thank you. I know it isn't easy at times, putting up with all of us, especially me."

Ned laughed. "You know, you almost -- almost, but never quite -- had me fooled, old man, but you never quite pulled it off. You've got a heart of gold, underneath it all."

"Shouldn't you be working?" Edward grumbled.

"I'm meeting someone from Le Nord Inc. in a few minutes," Ned said simply. "I'll fill you in on everything when I get home." He assured Edward before hanging up his cell phone and putting it back in the pocket of his suit coat.

He unfolded the paper he'd bought that morning, and was shocked at the headline and the picture he sees. "Robin?" Forgetting his meeting, he stands up from the table and leaves the cafe quickly.

Paris, France,  
A boulevard

"I'm sorry about keeping you waiting," Stefan apologized to Simon, who was standing in front of him, looking very annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"Same as always -- funds transferred. Take the money from my Swiss account and transfer it to the other one. Make it look as though I acquired a subsidiary." Stefan instructed him.

"That's simple enough. You could have anyone do that." Simon said, narrowing his eyes. "You could even do it yourself. Why'd you call me?"

"Because I'm sure that you can be trusted, Mr. Prentice," Stefan said pointedly. "You know the penalty for breaking that trust." He added. "And I'm too busy to do it myself."

"Something's off." Simon looked at him suspiciously. "If you're setting me up for something--"

"Don't be so suspicious," Stefan said simply. "Why would I bother to set you up? Just do as I instructed, immediately. The money needs to be cleared by the time the banks close this evening. Do you understand?"

"I'll receive my usual fee?"

"Of course."

"All right, but this is truly the end of all of this. I am no longer in your debt, Mr. Cassadine. In fact, now you owe me." He told Stefan.

Paris, WSB  
Headquarters

"This isn't your jurisdiction, Agent Jones," Charles Du Noir said simply. "You're needed elsewhere, and, besides, you know the code on personal cases." He said, but Frisco wouldn't budge. "How were you even contacted?"

"Everyone knows Robin Scorpio has been missing, and there was a notice put out on Faison as well. The Paris bureau can't handle it alone. He's obviously not in Paris." Frisco pointed out. "And I'm not leaving until you tell me what you know," Frisco Jones said firmly, his eyes flashing, setting his jaw. "I mean everything, not the sugar-coated, press-ready version, which by the way you're gonna need -- did you see the front page?"

"Yes, Agent Jones, I've seen it," Charles said wearily. "And if you want any information -- even the sugar-coated, press-ready version, as you so put it - you're going to be getting it from just that source, not from me."

"You won't get anything out of him. Believe me. When he says, it's not your job, he means it."

Frisco turned around to see Mac Scorpio standing in the doorway, and the two men look at each other for a long, tense moment. Shortly, though, Frisco nodded at Mac sympathetically. "I'm sorry about all this. You must be...overwhelmed."

"That's an understatement," Mac commented sarcastically. He sighed. "I'll tell you what I know. Sean Donely filled me in." He said softly. "I think he told me pretty much everything."

"Sean Donely did what?" Charles asked, outraged.

"He's above your head, and you know it," Frisco said pointedly to Charles, sounding annoyed. He turned to Mac. "What did he say? Are there any leads?"

"Well, for starters, the Cassadines are involved."

French  
Airfield

_Did you ever love somebody,  
So much that the earth moved?  
Did you ever love somebody,  
Even though it hurt to?  
_

_  
_

Jax sighed and glanced at his watch. She was late, but he'd almost expected that, knowing that Ned was probably trying to talk her out of this right now. Quite frankly, not only didn't Jax blame him for trying to convince her not to go, he also agreed that it wasn't a good idea; but he also knew Alexis. She wasn't backing away from this, and, if she was going, she wasn't going alone. He was going to make sure nothing happened to her. And, selfishly, a part of him was almost glad she had to do this because she'd called on him to help her.

This was his place in her life. Ned got to love her, and be loved by her. But he, coming into 2nd place, a place he knew infinitely well, he got to be her partner, against the Cassadines, in marriage, in solving this mystery, and in whatever else would come up later; and something would always come up. That's what he was. Good old, dependable Jax, who stood on the sideline and swooped in when he was needed.

He sighed, knowing that he was a fool. Thousands of questions came up in his mind. Wouldn't it be better just to keep his distance? Hadn't he learned anything before?

"Sorry I'm late," Alexis apologized, hurrying up to him. "I got lost." She sighed. She paused. "Truthfully, I didn't leave till an hour ago anyway." She added. "Ned's worried, and..." She explained simply. She paused, smiling ironically. "It was his idea for me to call you, you know. He didn't want me going alone."

Jax nearly laughed at the irony. It was the least expected thing, yet he somehow felt he should have expected it. "No, I wouldn't have guessed that, not after last time."

"I suppose it was unexpected, but he thought it was better than me going to that island alone." Alexis said softly. "I think he was right." She said, flashing him a soft smile that dazzled Jax to the very core. She adjusted the strap of the small overnight bag on her shoulder. "Are we ready?"

He sighed inwardly. Yeah, sure, he'd learned something... He'd learned that love wasn't water in a faucet. There was no turning it on or off.

__

Did you ever love somebody,  
Nothing else your heart could do?  
Did you ever love somebody,  
Who never knew?  


_  
_

"Um, yeah... we're good to go, I think. I watched them refuel it myself, and checked it over twice... Everything should go smooth."

"Great. Then let's fly---preferably without crashing this time." She said with a wider, teasing smile.

"We're not going over the Sahara this time," he said, grinning back. He grabbed her bag from her and they made their way onto the plane.

__

Did you ever lay your head down,  
On the shoulder of a good friend,  
And then have to look away somehow,  
Had to hide the way you felt for them?  


_  
_

Alexis buckled her seatbelt and tapped lightly on her armrest as she watched Jax preparing the controls.

"You can relax, you know," he said, looking up and noticing her fiddling. He stared at her for a moment before smiling reassuringly. "I never crash planes, just helicopters. You'll be all right."

"I know that," Alexis said with half a smile. "I'm just anxious. I want to know what's going on."

"We will soon enough. Melpomene here we come -- who names an island Melpomene anyway. Seems to me like they're asking for trouble, naming it after the muse of tragedy." He added. "Did anyone live there?"

"It was mainly a guest island," Alexis explained, talking over the whirring and rumbling of the plane as it took off.

After they were in the air, he turned his attention back to her, "A guest island? Guests weren't allowed on the same islands as Cassadines?"

"Well, they were, but..." She paused. "I don't know. That's just what we always called it." She explained. "It's actually a very nice island, despite its name," she added simply. She looked at him, realizing that he'd recognized the name. "Most people don't know much about Greek muses."

"It's a secret passion of mine," he quipped with a grin. "Actually, that has a grain of truth," he admitted. "I have this book...of myths. Some kids have fairytales... I had a collection of myths with a torn cover and a few missing pages that Jerry found in a dumpster, when we were poor. I've had it forever. It's usually in the drawer next to my bed. And I...always bring it with me when I go on a trip." He paused, reaching into the bag next to his seat and held up the tattered mass. "See?" He said, smiling a little embarrassed.

"Wow... I never knew that." Alexis said softly, smiling. It was sweet to think that he had something so sacred. "Can I...?" She reached for it.

"Oh, sure." He said, letting her take it. She put her glasses on and flipped through it for a moment. He looked out at the air, then back at her, looking away again when she glanced up.

"You really used to read these when you were a kid?

"Yeah. Well, Jerry used to read to me at first. He taught me how to read, you know. He taught me a lot of things, things I'd never think he'd know," Jax said thoughtfully. "He's surprising."

"All of you Jackses are," Alexis said with sparkling eyes and a soft smile.

"Hey," Jax said with a smile. "What's up with the "you" part? First of all, our papers haven't gone through yet. And second of all, don't you know that once you're a Jacks, you're always a Jacks. You can't escape my family. Wherever you go whether it's Siberia, Antarctica, or one of Pluto's moons, we will find you. My mother will still send you those little recipes and drop in on you at six o'clock in the morning to take you for a hike. My father will give you unwanted advice and tell you the longest, most boring stories. Jerry will pester you forever. And I..." He smiled. "Well, I'll just feel eternally apologetic for subjecting you to it all."

_  
Have you ever prayed the day would come,  
When you'd hear them say they feel it too?  
Did you ever love someone,  
Who never knew  
_

"I love your family." Alexis said honestly. "I was -- no, I am -- proud to be part of it." She said softly.

"Well, good. Because, like I said, there's no escape." Jax said with a soft smile. "Now, do you have a map of this island?"

"Oh, yeah," Alexis nodded. She pulled it out. "Right here. I've already got a route planned. It should be simple." She said, hopefully.

"That'd be a first," Jax quipped with a smile. "Anything having to do with the Cassadines... simple?"

"You know what? You're right." Alexis admitted. "Keep your fingers crossed. Maybe there really is a first time for everything." She paused. "Jax?" She said softly. "Thanks again, for coming along."

"Thanks aren't necessary," Jax said simply. "I'm glad you asked. You shouldn't be going alone, and, besides, I'm always up for an adventure -- that's another Jacks trait." He said with a smile.

__

Did you ever love somebody,  
So much that the earth moved?  
Did you ever love somebody,  
Even though it hurt to?  
Did you ever love somebody,  
Nothing else your heart could do?  
Did you ever love somebody,  
Like I love you?  
Like I love you?

(("Did You Ever Love Somebody?" By Jessica Simpson. Off of The Dawson's Creek Soundtrack.))

**  
**


	9. Part 8: Connecting the Dots

**Part Eight:**

**Connecting the Dots**

_January 27,  
2000: Afternoon_

WSB Headquarters,  
Paris: Main Office

"You had a problem, Du Noir?" Sean Donely asked and sighed as he entered. He stopped a bit abruptly. "Frisco? What are you doing in Paris?"

"Ignoring orders," Charles Du Noir muttered. He was a tall, good looking man of almost fifty with chestnut colored hair and flashing hazel eyes. "Agent Jones wants to be a part of the Faison case, but that is strictly forbidden. He obviously has personal issues with this case, and, besides, he belongs with the Alexandria team." He said firmly, glaring at Frisco and Mac.

Ignoring Charles, Sean smiled at his old friend. "How are things in Alexandria? Slow, I hope?"

"They're pretty calm. They can spare me, if you'll reassign me here temporarily," Frisco answered the unasked question. "I already asked. It just needs your approval."

"Consider it done." Sean answered. He turned to Charles, knowing the Frenchman would protest any moment. "Frisco is a great agent, and we need all the help we can get with Faison. This is the most important case on the WSB roster right now. There's no harm with calling in extra agents."

"We didn't call him in!" Charles reminded Sean pointedly, disbelieving. "How can you decide something so important on a whim -- like telling Mr. Scorpio here all the ins and outs of the case?"

"He deserved to know. It's his family," Sean said simply. "Listen. His brother and sister-in-law were both WSB agents themselves. He's a police commissioner." Sean said, glancing over at Mac.

"He's a civilian. It's compromised the case."

"Mac knows how to keep quiet."

"Oh, does he? He just blurted out everything to Agent Jones here -- who is not authorized on this case."

"He is now, and Mac knows who to trust. I'm glad you caught him up and are willing to work with him, Mac," Sean said, thanking him. "That just saved us some time. Is that all?"

"The papers," Charles added. "They printed something about Miss Scorpio's disappearance."

"Yeah. I saw that. Don't worry about it." Sean said matter-of-factly. "They don't know anything. They act like we don't know anything -- because that's what they think. It makes us look like idiots, but it's not damaging." Sean smiles. "I like it when the papers make us look sloppy. If Faison sees it, he'll just laugh and write us off as hopeless. It's a plus actually. Just keep up the facade of ignorance."

Sean thought for a moment before adding, "There's a development we need to go over, but not right now. I have some more meetings first, all about this case, to sort things through. We're going to get everything just as soon as possible. Mac, lay low. Frisco, glad to have you. You want to stop by for dinner tonight? I'm sure Tiffany and the kids would love to see you." He asked, and Frisco nodded. "And Charles, calm down, man, or you're going to give yourself a heart attack." He smiled, and Charles set his jaw firmly, but did not speak – Sean was, after all, his superior, at the WSB.

"I've got to go, but I'll see all of you in the main conference room in an hour, along with everyone else on this case," Sean said as he hurried out of the room.

Paris, France,  
Outside WSB HQ

The two men came to a dead halt in front of the building not noticing each other until they got to the doorway where they nearly ran into each other and, because of that, locked eyes for the briefest moment. Then they both did a double take and recognized each other.

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

"Me? What about you, Ashton?" Luke challenged. "Why would you be at WSB Headquarters? You going to sell them CDs?"

"I was in Paris on business -- ELQ business – " Ned said, ignoring Luke's jab. "And I saw the newspaper... it said that Robin Scorpio is missing." Ned noted that Luke didn't look surprised. "You knew, didn't you? Does that have anything to do with why you're here?"

"I'm here on business," Luke said dryly.

"Can I have a real answer, please?" Ned asked, knowing it had something to do with Robin's disappearance. "Robin's a friend."

"Well, all I can tell you is that I'm sure she's all right -- for now at least -- and that you certainly aren't of any use. Get back to selling subsidiaries or whatever you're here for, before you get in over your head," Luke said simply before walking in the door.

Ned hesitated a moment before tailing him into the building, hoping that he could get something out of Mac, whom he'd tracked to here, but doubting it.

Paris, France,  
En la Boulevard

"Here are the codes. The last one is the code to the account where your money will be transferred, when the job is completed of course," Stefan said simply, handed Simon a folded up sheet of paper.

"Got it." Simon said nodding, "But I'm going to need an extra two hundred thousand dollars up front."

"That's never been part of our agreement," Stefan said coldly. "Why should the terms change now?"

"Because there's some reason you can't move around your own money, so you _need_ me to do it. It's a very inopportune time. If I wasn't here, you know where I'd be? I'd be showing a beautiful lady around London."

"Precisely. Venus Ardanowski is a pretty woman, isn't she? Wouldn't it be a shame if anything happened to her?"

"Almost as shameful as something happening to Mrs. Laura Spencer -- excuse me, it's Webber again now, isn't it?" He commented. "It wouldn't be anything drastic of course. Just maybe a break-down triggered by the realization that all the pain in her life has been caused by the one man she's currently trusting most."

"I'll give you one hundred thousand up front, but that's all. Take it or leave it, Mr. Prentice." Stefan agreed, his jaw tightening with annoyance. "Don't forget, if I go down, I may decide to take you with me. You withheld plenty of information, transferred and transported money illegally, and certainly obstructed justice."

"I'll take it. This time. Don't call again." He warned pointedly. "And don't threaten me either." He said, his face dark and very serious.

WSB Headquarters,  
Paris: Main Office

"Who are you?" Charles asked, exasperated. "We're not hiring citizens off the street to be WSB agents – though I'm not saying the ones we have are any better," he added bitterly.

"My name is Luke Spencer, like I already told you, and I need to talk with Mac Scorpio or Sean Donely. It's important." He said pointedly, rolling his eyes. This was precisely why he hated law enforcement officers.

"Oh, yeah? Try me."

"I can't. This is for Sean or Mac's ears only. That's the deal. Look, man, I can talk to Sean tonight. I know where he lives. I just chatted with his pretty, blond wife and his lovely little girls, but every minute we waste here is precious time we're losing."

"Fine. Stay here." Charles instructed. "I'll go get Mac. Don't move or touch anything. If this isn't for real--" He trailed off, his eyes blazing.

Scorpio-Jones  
House

"Where have you been for the past six years?" Felicia asked softly. "Faison had you the entire time?"

"Yes." Anna told Felicia softly. "At first, I didn't know who I was. It wasn't until last year, I remembered." She shuddered, as she began her story:

"We lived as Anne and Christophe Delange in Lucerne, Switzerland. I remember everything," she said, shuddering a little and closing her eyes, "I also remember that I was confused all the time, like I knew something was missing, but I wasn't sure what. Not yet," She said softly. "I began remembering bits and pieces, and I think Faison saw all the signs. If it had come back all at once, if I just hadn't told him the pieces of my memories... But I did. He was my husband -- at least I thought so. Everybody told me so." She paused. "Then he moved us to the island and told me the truth about who I was. He wouldn't speak of Robert, even to tell me whether he was alive or dead. I didn't know until I met Danielle."

"Who's Danielle?" Felicia asked.

"My eyes and ears around that house," Anna answered. "She's a servant there, a girl from the south of France, I think, but there's something strange about her. She was smart, always…ahead of everyone. And she was a friend," Anna added. "She found Robert and used to write of him to me, but she could never correspond with him. She couldn't get in, and he was never allowed out."

Melpomene,  
Walled Garden

"Thank you for walking with me, Mademoiselle Du Leon," Robin said, trying to sound normal. She knew, as well as Danielle, that the guards were listening.

"Oh, please, call me Danielle. Nobody calls me Mademoiselle Du Leon or anything that formal. It's either "hey, you, girl" or Danielle. I prefer the latter."

"Then you can, of course, call me Robin," Robin said politely.

"The weather is nice today, don't you think?" Danielle started, gazing over at one of the guards, and Robin understood they were talking about security on the island, not temperatures. "You could never tell there have been storms for days. It's warm for this time of year."

"Oh, really? What kind of climate do we usually see here?"

"Since I've been here, it's been mostly calm... just a few storms when the skies were particularly angry and a bit overcast at times, and, at this time of year, it's usually fairly cold. For it to be this warm, something must have been altered," Danielle suggested. "Perhaps they found something," She added, whispering.

"A body?" Robin mouthed, knowing her implication, and Danielle shrugged. But she knew just the same that security had barely tightened. Something must have happened after Anna's escape to make Faison think there was no reason to worry.

Somewhere,  
In the Air

"You sure you don't want me to teach you?" Jax asked, watching Alexis out of the corner eye, knowing she was watching his every move. "It'd probably be simpler than you second-guessing everything in your head."

"I'm not--" She started, but then she smiled a little. "Okay, so I am. But at least this way if we crash, it's your fault."

Jax laughed. "We're not going to crash, Alexis," He assured her. "I promise. Getting to Melpomene will be a piece of cake. We're almost there, you know." He paused. "It'll be the once we're there part that's hard." He added. "Which brings me to: where do you want to land?"

"Okay," she said, pulling out a large map. "I was thinking we could land on Terpsichore." He glanced at her, and she nodded. "Yes, they're all named after muses. All the houses are named after Czars," She added. "Anyway Terpsichore is uninhabited, but there's a house there where we can stay till nightfall. There's also servant cabins, a small dock, and, hopefully, a couple of boats. We can't land on Melpomene. We're too noticeable. Besides, it's awful small. Terpsichore is fairly large, and I had my scouts survey it. The entire Northwest end is an empty field."

Jax nodded. "Fine by me. If we can't land, I'll turn around. We can always land in Crete to refuel if we have to." He added. "What are the coordinates for Terpsichore?"

WSB Headquarters:  
Paris, Main Office

"Luke," Mac commented. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got a message from your wife," he said simply. "And your sister-in-law." A wave of confusion swept across Mac's face, and Luke continued. "Your presumed dead, yet not-so-dead sister-in-law."

"Anna? She's alive? Is Robert--"

"Yeah. Last time she saw him anyway, which was about two and a half weeks ago. She took her time in getting here, but she had to be careful. Faison is probably combing the earth for her right now."

"Does she know where Faison is?" Charles asked. He'd been eavesdropping, and now he was suddenly interested in Luke and his news.

"Or where he's taken Robin?" Mac asked.

"They were on an island, she says. They being her, Robert, Robin, and Lucky."

"Lucky?" Mac asked, confused by that.

"Yeah, he's alive. Nobody knows yet. We figured it was best to keep it quiet for now." He assured Mac. "Anyway, she said the island was somewhere in the Mediterranean, maybe Greece. She drifted off in a motorboat -- but the motor died and she used it as a sailboat. She landed on Crete."

"Greece?" The three men turned around to see Ned, who'd overheard the entire conversation. "They could be in Greece?"

"Who are you?" Charles demanded. "And how did you get this far into headquarters."

"Ned Ashton." He said simply. "No one stopped me, and I didn't pick any locks. I was following Luke." He entered the room, the wheels in his head turning. "The Cassadine islands are near Crete, aren't they?" He asked Luke.

"The Cassadine islands in Greece are just south of it." Luke answered. "Why? What are you getting at, Ashton?"

"Melpomene..." Ned murmured. "It couldn't be, could it?" He paused. He turned to the three men. "Someone took over a Cassadine island -- Melpomene. Alexis has been trying to find out who it was and why, but her surveyors couldn't get on. One of them was killed." He explained. "She and Jax are on their way there right now."

Charles snapped into action and picked up the phone. "Get Donely out of his meeting now and tell him to come to the main conference room. It's imperative." He barked into it. "Find Jones, too if you can, ASAP." He said before hanging up.

"Cassadine..." Mac sighed. "The Cassadines are involved. Sean told me that earlier," He told them. "He could be on Melpomene. He probably is."

"I should've known there were Cassadines involved when people started getting kidnapped," Luke commented dryly. He turned to Ned. "You might want to call Lex and tell her what's up."

"I can't. She left her phone behind." Ned responded softly, sighing, obviously worried. "But I guess, I can try to call Jax." He took out his cell phone and dialed the other man's number, but there was no answer. "He doesn't have it, or it's off. Either way, they're going to Melpomene." He sighed.

"What's going on?" Sean asked, entering. "What happened?"

"Well, first of all, there must be a major security breech, because these two men," Charles said, pointing to Ned and Luke, "were unauthorized, yet managed to get in here."

"You called me out of a meeting for that?" Sean asked, confused. He looked over the two "intruders," half-smiling at Charles's indignation over the situation. "Well, Luke, I know. Can't speak for the other one."

"Ashton's annoying, not dangerous," Luke said. "He's Tracy Quartermaine's kid."

"Can we get back to where Faison is?" Mac interrupted. "And not a who's-who of Port Charles residents."

"We know where Faison is?" Sean asked.

"We may. That's why I called you in here," Charles said, regaining control of the room. "Melpomene, Greece, a small Cassadine Island. I think it's on our maps. Roughly."

"Melpomene," Sean said with a muted chuckle. "God, that Faison has a sense of humor, doesn't he?"

Mac, Luke, Frisco and Ned looked at each other confused for a moment; Charles noted it and, on a side note, added, "Melpomene was the name of the Greek muse of tragedy." He explained. "We need a plan."

Mercy Hospital,  
Cafeteria

Monica and Carly sat across from each other at a small, dingy, grayish colored table in the dull-looking cafeteria, sipping bitter, lukewarm coffee. Monica picked at a salad, and Carly nibbled on half of a bagel, minus cream cheese or butter of any kind.

"What does eighteen days mean anyway? How long are we supposed to let it go before we really start worrying?"

"In truth, there's no telling, but the best case results are usually benchmarked as two weeks, which, unfortunately, we've already passed. We can keep him alive like this for as long as we want to. Start worrying when he tests as brain dead," Monica said simply. She paused. "Or when you lose hope."

Carly sighed softly. "You know, I don't think I had very much hope to begin with. I don't think I ever have."

"Dr. Quartermaine?" A small, busied, dark haired, mousy girl approached them quickly.

Monica looked up. "Yes?"

"There's a call for you. From... someone named Reginald." She added. "He says to tell you that it's important -- that it's about Emily."

"Okay," Monica said, standing up. "Excuse me," she said politely to Carly. To the girl, "Where can I take it?"

"Over here. Follow me."

The  
Docks

Elizabeth gazed out at the harbor with an artist's eye as she sketched the angles, lines, dimensions, and shades that made up the largest crane -- one at the ELQ docks, off to the West -- and the surrounding landscape. It was cold and metal looking in her picture, looking ominous and looming. The water lapped against it, both in life and in her painting -- blue-gray water that traveled in soft waves. The grayish-brown dock was sharp beside it, and small ghost-like shadings depicting a myriad of boats coming and going quickly were in the water near it.

"Lizzie, right?" She heard a soft voice and turned around to see a pretty, blond woman she knew as Chloe Morgan, fashion designer and a distant relative of Emily, standing behind her.

"Yes," she acknowledged, nodding and looking at her curiously. "Elizabeth Webber, actually." She added. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah." Chloe said softly, looking serious as she came to sit down beside the girl. "Wait -- did you draw that?"

"Uh, huh," Elizabeth said softly, nodding a little shyly. "Just now." She added. "Why?"

"It's really good." Chloe complimented her, but then she regained sight of her original objective. "But that's not why I'm here." She added. "I was looking for you, at Kelly's." She explained. "Emily's missing... She left a note... She ran away... It's the last thing we all need, and the last thing she needs probably, considering how she must be hurting." Chloe said quietly. "I thought you might know where she is?" She asked hopefully. "She's not in any trouble. Not with me. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"I really don't know," Elizabeth said honestly. "She was staying at my house, but she said she was going home, and I haven't seen or heard from her since. I can't promise you what I'll do once I will." She paused. "I think maybe it is good for her, though, especially if she's hurting -- I think she might need an escape right now. Everybody needs an escape sometimes."

__

Child walks down to the river's edge,  
And looks out as far as she can see,  
And draws each breath as if it were the last,  
And wipes away the tears across her sleeve,  
She can see where the river crawls to the sea,  
Like a baby into mother's care  


__

Lucky leaned against the railing as he watched the sun just about to begin its descent into the sea. It would be two hours before it was dusk, almost three before it was truly nightfall, but one could already see the faintest tracings of orange and yellow hues staining the sky. 

He wondered where he was, exactly, and what time it was in Port Charles. That was where he wanted to be -- there, with her. He wanted to be home, but he could see no escape in sight. This place, an island or so he'd heard people call it, was extremely well-guarded, and a slip-up could cost Elizabeth her life. So, for now, all he could do was dream of home.

__

Somehow the longing is so far away,  
The innocence so wasted and aware,   
And look at the child with the dream in her eyes,  
Holding it deep inside her  
Thinking about Home... Home...  
So much anger so deeply ingrained  
Seemed a burden that was hers alone  


_  
_ Robin had glanced up just casually from her spot in the garden, and she spotted him, standing there, staring out at the sunset. Danielle followed her gaze and the two women watched him as he stood there, looking very homesick; and, watching him, the two women felt very homesick themselves.

__

She didn't think that there was anything wrong  
With wanting a life that she could call her own  
How could I explain? You would not want to hear  
You wouldn't listen if I talked anyway  
For you were too weighed down by your own fears  
And look at the child with the dream in her eyes  
Holding it deep inside her  
Home... home... home... home...

(((This Chapter's Song Credits: "Home," by Sarah Mclachlan, off of Solace)))


	10. Part 9: Towards Melpomene

**Part 9:  
Towards Melpomene**

_January 27,  
2000: Afternoon_

**WSB Headquarters,  
Paris: Main Office**

"We have to do something," Ned said quietly, but with a firm graveness that caused all the other men to stop their thoughts and speech to glance over at him. "They could land any moment."

"What time is it? Too early there for that," Luke said calmly. "They probably won't be on Melpomene until nightfall. Natasha's not stupid."

"I'm quite aware of Nata-- Alexis's intelligence," he said gruffly. "But the lines get blurry when you're dealing with family; she could get sloppy, if it means keeping her promise to Nikolas," Ned pointed out. "And even if we have till nightfall, that's not long. It's a few hours later in Greece."

"He's right. We don't have much time." Mac agreed. "If anyone gets onto Melpomene, Faison is liable to move Robert and Robin."

"And Lucky," Luke put in. "It seems we all have a stake in this," he said softly.

"It seems you all are civilians," Charles muttered under his breath, but he didn't bother to argue anymore. Sean had said everyone could stay for this, and so, everyone stayed.

"Yes, we have to act quickly," Sean agreed, thinking of his own daughter, though he had no doubt she could handle herself. "Faison could move at any time. This is liable to stir things up. It changes everything."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Mac asked pointedly. "We've got to do something. We need a plan -- and fast."

"We have a plan," Charles pointed out. "Why should this change anything? If they're found, Faison is either going to abduct Ms. Davis and Mr. Jacks or have them killed on sight. It's too late already, probably, to save them from the latter; and the former changes nothing."

"It changes Faison's sense of security," Frisco pointed out. "We have to move right away, or we might lose our chance."

"We can't move for at least another hour -- that's the next time I'm expecting Danielle to check in." Sean told them. "Danielle is an agent we have on the island, posing as a servant." He paused a moment, considering telling them more, but thought better of it.

"Agent Duleon?" Frisco asked, pronouncing it '_do-le-an'_ with less of the proper French than it had been thrown around earlier, on the island.

"Yeah," Sean answered, surprised. He'd known that Danielle had worked with the Alexandria office briefly, before he realized who she was, but he didn't know that she had worked with Frisco. She hadn't been there long.

"She'll be fine," Frisco said, and, noting Sean's surprise. "We worked on something in Alexandria. She's tough."

Sean smiled, but tried to suppress it. "Certainly is." He paused. "Anyway," he said, regaining purpose, "once she checks in, we'll have a better idea of exactly what to do. In the meantime, we need a plan and a route. I know when and where the guards are on duty, basically. I have a log. Let's see if we can put them to a map of Melpomene -- do we have one?"

"Of the island itself, no." Charles answered. "We have roughly where it is, but nothing beyond that."

"I can get you one," Ned replied. "Alexis made a copy. The original is in Port Charles." He answered simply. "I can call and have a copy faxed here."

"Thank you, but you should go, Mr. Ashton. The WSB will handle this," Charles said pointedly.

"There's no way in hell that I will let that happen," Ned responded. "I am going to Melpomene, with or without you."

"So am I," Luke said, rising.

"Don't even try to tell me to stay home," Mac added, staring fiercely at Charles.

Sean looked at the three civilians and nodded. "I'm going, too, and you can come. Better with me than without. But, one condition – on that island, my word is law. For the safety of everyone involved, ourselves and the hostages. You understand?"

All the men nodded.

"Charles, you'll be my link here. Frisco, you ready?"

"Born that way."

Sean nodded, then looked at Ned. "Call for that map, Mr. Ashton. We're going to need it on Melpomene."

**England:**

**Airport Terminal**

V sighed as she stared over her shoulder. Still no sign of Simon. Even after his message, she had somehow hoped that he'd make the plane, but she guessed she'd have to wait for him to make it to Port Charles. She glanced at the clock. Ten minutes till boarding. Then she saw a flash of blond hair peeking out from under a mass of red curls. Two women were rushing through the airport, and V realized that Felicia Scorpio-Jones was one of them.

She approached them with her eyebrows raised and whispered loudly, "Felicia! What are you doing here?"

Felicia practically jumped three feet into the air at the call of her name, even in a whisper. She turned around and was relieved to see V. "Thank God, it's only you," Felicia murmured.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to get to Paris."

"Well, why the wig then?"

"We can't be seen."

"Why?" V asked, staring at her friend's worried eyes. Both Felicia and the woman with her glanced nervously around the airport. "What's going on?"

**Port Charles:**

Airport 

"Nikolas, what's the point of all this, anyway?" Elizabeth asked as she found Nikolas, waiting for the Cassadine jet. "Why are you flying to Greece now? Why did you call me down here?"

"I got a call from Ned," Nikolas explained. "He wanted a map of Melpomene, so I faxed it to him. Apparently, Faison is the person who took over the island, and Alexis is on her way there, heading for a very dangerous situation."

"So, you thought we'd join her? The more the merrier? This is crazy, Nikolas," Elizabeth protested.

"Wait. There's one more thing," Nikolas said softly. He took a long moment's pause. "Elizabeth, he told me…" He paused again. "Faison has Lucky."

"Lucky," Elizabeth murmured. "But how…Lucky's…"

"No, he's not. He's not dead and he never was. Lucky is alive, Elizabeth. And I've got to get there before it's too late."

"You mean, we do," she said. "I'm coming with you."

** Terpsichore:**

Main House 

Alexis stared out the picture window as the sun set over the Aegean Sea, hugging her arms around her. She was barefoot, and her eyes were wistful. One could very easily see the girl in the woman she had become, the barefooted, tanned girl with eyes of fire. But the fire had cooled, had been beaten down to a small, steady flameless smoke that burned deep within her. And now the woman stared out the window at the same sea she had gazed at with her childish eyes, and she realized that she had come to say goodbye. Goodbye to what, she did not know, not quite, not in a way she could express, even to herself. But this was an ending.

Jax came up behind her quietly. "So, what do the Cassadines use this house for?"

"Not for much of anything," Alexis admitted. "Not that I know of, at least. I'm not even sure why it was built, to tell the truth. Stefan used to come to this island sometimes, when he was older, just to escape everything. He liked boating. I've only been here twice before."

"Have you been on Melpomene?" Jax asked.

"I spent an entire summer there once. It was the happiest summer of my childhood," she told him quietly. "Stefan and I both went there, and Stavros stayed with Helena. We stayed with Uncle Victor and his girlfriend at the time… Sophie, her name was. She was blond and very pretty. They all were, Victor's girlfriends, but Sophie wasn't like the others. She was also very nice and very…wise."

"Sounds like she made quite an impression on you," Jax commented, smiling. "How old were you?"

"Eleven. It was the first time in my life I had ever had a mother," Alexis murmured quietly. "It was the only time I can remember." She looked back at the sunset as Jax rubbed her shoulder gently.

**New York City:**

**A Hotel Suite**

"And how exactly did you swing all this," Juan asked, looking around at the luxurious suite, in awe.

"This," Emily answered, "is the ELQ suite. My cousin or whoever uses it when they come to New York. All I had to do was call up Ned's secretary – he's out of town, you know – and convince her that I was Carly Quartermaine, whose voice she has never heard, and that I needed desperately to go to New York and had permission to use the suite." She smiled triumphantly. "She totally fell for it."

"Yeah, but it can't be long before we get caught," Juan pointed out, and Emily nodded agreement.

"I know, but I just wanted a short vacation, you know. I mean, all these bad things have been happening. A.J. got shot, and I just heard that Jason skipped town again. Elizabeth's parents are keeping her locked in her room, and Nikolas is freaked out about something. I just wanted a break from all of it," she explained. "So, I thought we'd explore New York City. I want to eat chestnuts in Central Park and go to the top of the Empire State Building, and see Lion King on Broadway, and buy really tacky T-shirts that say "I love New York," with a heart and an apple on them. All that stuff. It'll be fun," she added.

"Well, then, lead the way."

**Port Charles:**

**The Brownstone**

Jerry pulled out of a passionate kiss he and Bobbie were sharing and stared at his cell phone, looking annoyed. "Sorry, love, I have to get it. It might be Jax," he explained, and she nodded. "Jerry Jacks," he answered. "What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Jerry, it's V," he heard her say on the fizzling line. "It's V. Ardanowski. And, actually, there is trouble. Have you heard from Jax? He's not answering his phone, and I really need his help."

"I'm afraid you'll have to take a number, then, V," he answered. "He's off with Alexis, scouring the Mediterranean or something." He explained, and he heard her sigh on the other end. "Is it an emergency?"

"Yes. It's a long story, but I've got some friends who need to be taken to Paris. Discreetly and quickly. They think they're being followed." She explained. "I was hoping Jax could fly them." She paused for a long moment. "Jerry, you don't suppose… that you could fly them?"

Now, he sighed. "How desperate are you?"

"Very. This is life and death here."

"I'll fly out in an hour. Where should I meet you?" Jerry said, and it was obvious that the white knight complex he'd been talking about earlier ran in the family.

**Melpomene:**

**Danielle's Room**

Once again, she swept the room for microphones or cameras, locked the door, and carefully took the key from the chain around her neck, opened the box, took out several items until she reached the cell phone she carried. Then, she dialed.

"Yeah, I'm here," she replied when Sean answered. "Something strange is happening on the island. Even though Anna escaped, security has barely tightened. In fact, Faison has been unusually lenient. Miss Scorpio can pretty much roam freely, through the house and garden. And Robert has been allowed out of his room several times in the past week. Very unusual," she commented. "Faison has something planned. And I think it's something big." She paused. "What?"

**Paris, France:**

**WSB Headquarters**

"We think we know where you are," Sean repeated. "But first I have a few questions about the island. Just to check." He glanced down at the map he had of Melpomene. "Is there a peach orchard in the northernmost part of the island?" He asked, then nodded. "Great. And how many docks are there?" He smiled. "Great. It looks like Melpomene."

**Melpomene:**

**Danielle's Room**

"What's Melpomene?" Danielle asked, slightly confused. Then, she stopped breathing for a moment and listened to footsteps in the hallway that her room opened into. She said a silent prayer.

"Wait. Whose room is that?" She heard a man's voice and recognized it as Stefan Cassadine, the man she had eavesdropped on earlier. "I think I heard voices."

Danielle clicked the phone off and slid it back into the box, which she locked and slid under the bed. She tucked the key under the neckline of her dress just as she heard a banging knock on her door. "Oh!" She cried out loudly enough for them to hear them and quickly unbuttoned the back of her dress, so that she could re-button it if the door opened. "Un instant, s'il vous plait."

The door opened anyway, to reveal Cesar and Stefan. "Ah, Monsieur, je assiste toi?" Can I help you? She asked in French, hoping that she had used the countryside dialect and not the Parisian. Unlike Faison, he may have noticed the difference. A few of the other servants had.

"Why have you locked your door?" Stefan asked.

"Door?" She gestured, pretending to take a moment to understand him as she finished her last few buttons. "Oh, la porte. I lock because I was…" She paused, pretending to find the words. "How do you say…" She motioned buttoning her dress. "Revite." She paused again. "Ah, dressing. I was dressing, monsieur." She paused, nervously, pretending too look meek. "I apologize for taking so long."

Stefan paused for a moment, then nodded. "It's fine, mademoiselle. What is your name?"

She pushed her blond waves back and cast her eyes down, trying to look like the simple servant girl she was supposed to be. It was not an easy feat for someone of Danielle's fiery temperament. "Danielle Du Leon, monsieur."

"And how old are you?"

"Ninety," she answered. Stefan looked confused for a moment, then laughed a very small. "What is amusing?"

"You mean, nineteen," he commented, smiling. Stefan, like most men she'd met, developed an instant affection for Danielle. It had never matter what language she spoke, or who she was playing – that was her greatest skill, catching men off guard, charming them, always seeming just the tiniest bit helpless.

Yes, Danielle had a quality that was meant to be adored, but it was a quality she only appreciated when she could exploit it for business. "Oh," she replied. "Yes. I apologize if I was mistaken."

Stefan smiled at her and turned back to Faison. The two men walked on. "How many other new servants have you brought over in the past year?"

"Not many. A few other girls, that's all. To look after Anna. And I was expecting Robin's arrival, as well." Faison answered. "I'll introduce you to them, but they are all as loyal as Danielle. I am sure of it," he swore to Stefan.

Danielle heard this and smiled as she darted back into her room.

** Terpsichore:**

Main House 

Dusk was fading into darkness, and Alexis and Jax sat in the parlor, waiting for the darkness to engulf the landscape. Then, they would creep out to the boathouse and across the sea to Melpomene.

"We'll have to be careful of the moonlight," Jax commented, watching the almost full moon rise. "It's not the ideal time for surveillance," he told her, almost hoping she'd change her mind. He had a bad feeling about Melpomene.

"We've come too far to go back now," Alexis replied, hearing his implication. "Besides, I want to know what's going on."

Jax just nodded, understanding. "So do I, actually," he added. "But I have a feeling about it…"

Alexis looked up. "Me too. Like… something's waiting for us, there," she added quietly, and he nodded again. "It's a creepy feeling. I can't shake it. But I have to go… I just have to."

Jax nodded again and walked to the window. "Come here, quick," he called as he watched a shooting star burn across the sky. She did, and she smiled and shut her eyes tight. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm making a wish," she told him, and he smiled. She had left a part of herself on these islands, he realized, and this had given her the unexpected chance to pick it back up, to remember something good about her childhood, to regain some of the fire that she'd lost.

"What are you wishing for?"

"I can't tell you. It won't come true," she reminded him. "What about you? Did you make a wish?"

"No," he said, gazing at her wistfully. "I missed my chance."

**Paris:**

**WSB Headquarters**

"But everything's okay there? Great," Sean said, nodding at the others. "I'll see you tonight, then. We all will, if everything goes right. Try and call me in three hours," he added and then ended the call. "Everything's set," he told the others. "Get changed, get ready, be back here in an hour. We're going to Melpomene."


	11. Part 10: Dead or Not, Here We Come

**Part Ten**

**Dead, or Not, Here We Come **

_ January 27, 2000:_

_Many hours later, after nightfall_

**Melpomene:**

**Faison's Study**

Faison sits at a desk, sketching a picture of Anna on a legal pad, glancing at the clock, obviously waiting for something. Next to him, a tray of tea, jam, cheese, and bread sits on the desk, barely touched.

The door opens, and he stops his sketching and looks up expectantly. When Stefan enters, his face changes – this is obviously not the arrival that he was anticipating.

"Can I help you, Mr. Cassadine? I advise you to be quick; you won't want to be seen, will you?"

"I'm here to inform you that I'll be in the passage, Cesar."

"Excuse me?"

"I intend to listen to your conversation – I thought it only fair to warn you of the limits of my patience. I know how you love torturing women, but you may only go so far here. Remember, that you are speaking with my sister," Stefan told him coldly. "The news itself will be upsetting enough."

"You don't trust me to handle the situation, then?" Faison asked with a wicked smile. "Very well. Possibly very wise of you, Cassadine."

He stands and pulls out a book that reveals a lever. The wall slides open, revealing a passageway, which Stefan enters.

"Enjoy the performance," Faison calls.

"If you even attempt to hurt my sister, you'll wish I'd let the WSB take you to prison," Stefan threatened. "That hell will look like paradise compared to your fate."

Faison laughs. "Such melodrama."

"Do we understand each other?"

"I understand _you_ perfectly," Faison answered, flashing another creepy smile, and Stefan's frown deepened. "Don't worry. I don't intend to hurt her."

Stefan sighed and presses a button inside the passage. It closes, and Faison's eyes twinkle. "Not too much, at least," he called out, with obvious mocking.

A knock interrupted before Stefan could reply from his hiding place.

"Enter," Faison calls gruffly.

Two guards enter, one of them literally pushing Alexis along. She is bruised, but barely, and a bit disheveled, but generally more angry than hurt. "I'm sorry it took so long. She's been difficult, sir," One of his guards informs him.

Faison smiles. "That does not surprise me. How are you, Ms. Davis – or shall I call you Mrs. Jacks, still? Or Miss Cassadine? I'm Cesar Faison – I was a friend of your stepmother's."

Alexis just glares at her captor, and he laughs. "Leave us," he orders. "But stick outside."

The guards disperse, and Faison leans against his desk. "Sit down, Alexis. May I call you Alexis? The surnames may get confusing."

She doesn't sit, doesn't answer either.

"Helena complained of your impertinence," he said, still smiling but moving towards her. He grabs her shoulders. "But I do not find them amusing, either. When I say sit, you sit," He orders and pushes her roughly into the chair. He leans down, staring at her. "And when I ask a question, you answer me. Politely and promptly."

**Hidden**

**Passageway**

When Faison pushes Alexis down, it sounds like the beginning of a scuffle. But nothing follows but normal-sounding speech.

Stefan puts his hand on the wall, obviously disturbed, glaring at the wall and glancing at the button which would open the door.

"Just tell her," He hisses almost silently.

He is slightly relieved when he hears, "Fine, then. What was the goddamn question, again?" He smiles at her tartness.

**Faison's **

**Study**

He smiles. "May I call you Alexis?"

"No."

"You look a great deal like my Anna when you glare at me like that – she was never one to mince words, either, not when we first knew each other. Eventually, everyone can be broken." He smiles. "I doubt you'd even provide such a challenge, of course. It's been done once before, as I understand – at least once."

"Helena doesn't scare me anymore. And neither do you."

"Fear is one way to break someone," Faison mused. "But it is just one way – there are others. Grief, perhaps? Or will there be grief at all? I hear you were estranged…"

Alexis looks up. "Where's Jax?" She asked, in a steely voice, but her eyes revealed her feelings. She understood the implications of his suggestion.

Cesar doesn't react to the question. "Drink this. It'll help you sleep."

He hands her the glass. She doesn't drink.

"I'll administer it by syringe if I have to," he warns, and she gulps slowly. "Thank you. It will make the move easier on all of us. Things have been rather hectic on the island, what with the preparations, and with the visitors playing hide and seek. But I guess that's none of your concern, is it?"

"If you hurt Jax…"

Faison laughs.

"I'll kill you."

"History proves that harder than you think, Ms. Davis," Faison replied with a smile. He sat down across from her. "I do hate to be the one to give the widow the news, but nobody can hurt Jax. Anymore." Faison lies a golden wedding band down on the table. "You'll no longer be needing a divorce."

Alexis stares at the ring and recognizes it as Jax's. She took in a sharp breath, understanding. Jax was dead. Because of her. Suddenly, she couldn't speak. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. She just stared.

"He was shot once. In the head, I think, and I'm afraid it was fatal. I only watched from here."

Alexis looks up at Faison. "Bastard," she hisses coldly.

"That's a bit of the pot calling out the kettle, isn't it?" He stood up. "Then my guards buried him in – well, you know the place fairly well, in fact. They buried him in the South orchard. He's in good company now."

With those words, Alexis lunges at Faison with an unexpected fury, grabbing a vase from the desk and throwing it on him. It hits him, shatters, cuts him, but Faison laughs lightly at her, regaining his composure and she slumps, the sedative in her drink taking affect.

He yells for his guards, and when they enter, instructs them, "Take her back to her room. Sedate her again if you need to." He holds Alexis by the shoulders and pushes her forward; she moves like a rag doll. "I'll be seeing you later, _Alexis_."

As soon as one door shuts, another opens. Stefan's body practically flings from the passageway – he's heard the shattered glass, not knowing what it was or why.

"You are a goddamn bastard," Stefan hisses and grabs Faison by the throat. "What exactly happened?"

"The scuffle was hers," Faison said, not losing his smile still as Stefan held his throat. "Your sister felt the need to throw a vase at me. Violence must run in the family. My, you Cassadines don't have great manners, do you?"

Stefan let go of him, throwing him backwards slightly. "All you had to do was convince her of Mr. Jacks' death, not torture her with the past. What was all that about the South orchard?"

"A little impromptu fun."

Stefan glared at him. "You will stay away from my sister until we leave. She's not coming with us. She'll be taken to another island, where she will be safe from the explosion. She will be 'found' at Euterpe, in no more than twenty-four hours, and begin her journey back home in peace. Am I understood?"

Faison smiles. "I have done my part already. Those arrangements are yours. We have under nine hours left here."

8 hours, 37 minutes

**Melpomene:**

**Cave, Campsite**

The group huddles around lanterns in the small cave, all stooped or sitting in the short space, many wrapped in blankets. They look like refugees. In a way, they are.

Sean stands just outside, pacing. Mac and Robert talk quietly in one corner. Robin is there, too, asleep, leaning back against the wall, but Robert has his arm around his daughter and touches her hair and face constantly, as though afraid she might disappear. Luke cannot take his eyes off of Lucky, who cannot sit still and continuously fidgets. Ned looks ahead blankly, but jumps at every noise, hoping for good news, dreading the worst. Frisco sits calmly, taking the situation in.

"What are you waiting for over there, Donnelly?" Frisco called, finally. "Shouldn't we go in and get Duleon soon."

It had been thirty minutes since the time they'd last agreed to meet Danielle. She'd somehow gotten the original prisoners out, but she'd gone back in for Alexis and Jax, to see where they were being held – or if they were – or what had happened, since no one had been able to find them.

Sean stopped walking and turned around. "She's coming." His voice was clear, no fear, no doubt. He wasn't trying to convince himself; he knew.

"I know that," Frisco said, smiling as Sean looked over. "Just wanted to get you to stop pacing. You're making everyone who doesn't know any better nervous."

Sean laughed and came to sit next to Frisco, not far from Ned.

"You know, we don't know that your friends ever came to the island for sure. They might be safe somewhere else," he pointed out, seeing the look on the man's face.

Ned just nodded. "Might be."

A few feet away, Robert hears them talking, but turns back to Mac.

"That was the worst part," he said softly.

"What?"

"Not knowing where Anna was," he said softly. "Just knowing that I had no power to keep her safe." He looked over at his daughter. "Or see my daughter grow up, and know that she was safe."

Mac patted his brother's shoulder. "Well, you can see her now. And you know Anna's safe now. With Felicia. And we'll all be off this island soon enough. Alexis and Jax, too, hopefully."

8 hours, 35 minutes

**Melpomene:**

**Forest**

Jax trails behind Danielle, holding his hand away from himself, now wrapped up in a swirl of medical gauze and silk scarves, a makeshift bandage. Truthfully, he had been shot but not mortally wounded and while escaping, not after capture. He had lost his ring somehow, probably when Danielle cleaned the wound.

"Who are you, exactly?" He asks her, but she just presses forward silently. "Where are we going? Where's Alexis?"

"To the others; they will keep you safe. Hurry."

"What about Alexis?"

"We will sort that out when we get there." Jax looked behind them, unsatisfied by that answer. "Look, I don't think she'll be hurt up there. Mr. Cassadine is her brother, and they're close, yes? He wouldn't let Faison hurt her, would he?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. But I certainly don't trust Stefan."

"With good reason, it seems, Mr. Jacks," Danielle agreed, "but either way, we can't waste time if you want to have any hope of getting Alexis back tonight."

Jax shut up and caught up quickly, grimacing as his bad hand scraped and stumbled against the surrounding brush.

7 hours, 56 minutes

**Melpomene:**

**Cave, Campsite**

Another rustling. Ned stands quickly, hitting his head on the cave, as it's fairly low where he sits, and at most places. Anna and Robin clutch hands. All eyes turn expectantly towards the woods, although none of the rustlings have preceded actual event for some time.

This time Danielle emerges, with Jax close behind and a dark expression.

Ned stares at Jax, who stoops and enters the cave, as Danielle pulls Sean aside. "Alexis?" Ned asks, his eyes clouding.

Jax shrugs. "Somewhere in the house." He stares at the ground. "Faison has her."

"But not you," Ned says, his tone more than a little accusatory.

"No. Not me."

"How's that arm?" Frisco interrupts.

**Cave's**

**Entrance**

"I should be getting back up there." Danielle looked up at Sean steadily. "They may be missing me up at the house. And suspicions beget danger. "

"So do impulses," Sean warned, knowing the look in his daughter's eyes. "Be careful, Danny."

"I always am." She assured him coolly.

But he knew better. They were two of a kind, very much alike, easily kin. They had the same kind of soul, and he knew she was anything but cautious. She was reckless when it was serving justice, or herself, two which she -- like Sean in his younger days -- sometimes confused. 

"No, you're not, Danny," Sean said simply. "I mean it. Be careful. I'm counting on you. Keep things going smooth. That's your job. You've been doing it wonderfully for months." He paused. "I was wrong when I said you were the wrong girl for this. Don't screw it up now."

"What makes you think I'm going to?" She challenged, flipping her flaxen hair over her shoulder and giving him a look of sheer annoyance.

"That look," Sean said, just as coolly. "I know you, and I know that look, like I know myself."

"I can't imagine, _Daddy_," Danielle said slowly, playing one of her favorite cards, "why you think you could possibly know me. I only met you twice before you pulled me from Alexandria." But it wasn't bitterness in her voice, it was spite. She was pushing buttons, and that was one of his.

Sean had plenty of regrets, many about the girl in front of him, and she knew it. "I'm giving you an order, Agent. Stay clear of Faison."

"Don't worry. I've got everything under control."

"That's what I'm worried about. You feel in control, and you want to get him yourself. You think you've got it covered."

"How the hell would you know what I think? Or what I'm capable of? You've been undermining me since you pulled me out of the Alexandria office."

_Undermining her_, he thought softly. _No, just trying to keep her alive._ But he could see how that could be the same thing, in their business. He'd tried to stop her from this assignment – done everything in his power – but he'd already called in too many favors, and she'd charmed someone over his head, somehow.

"Don't talk to me like that, Agent Duleon. I'm a chief of European divisions, and you're a three-year agent. Or you'll hope not to get back to WSB headquarters for the reckoning. You're to be a cautious messenger, and no more. Absolutely no more. This is a direct order. Understand?"

"I understand, and you know what, Sean -- excuse me, Chief Donnelly?" She challenged coldly. "Go to hell." She said, stalking up the hill.

"That went well."

He turned and saw Robert behind him.

"Yeah," Sean answered, running a hand through his hair. It was starting to thin, he realized. _We're getting old,_ he thought, and his friend felt the same.

"Are my old eyes mistaken, or is that your daughter, all grown up?"

"You recognized her from the pictures?" Sean asked, nodding. "Yeah, she still looks the same. She had those eyes even when she was four."

"Yours. And she's trouble, the same as you," Robert said, smiling. "But with the eyes and the trouble also come nine lives, at least. Just 'cause we're old men, and feeling like we've used up ours, doesn't mean she's going to listen."

Sean laughed. "So, this is payback, you're saying?"

Robert nodded. "Now, stop worrying, and let's form a plan. If what she said is right about when the bombs are set for, we don't have much time left, before we all need to be off this island."

_7 hours, 43 minutes_

**Inside the**

**Cave**

Sean enters after this and stares at his companions, agents and civilians, strangers and friends, with tired eyes. Robert follows him in.

"What's next?" Frisco asks.

"Well," Sean sighs. "Faison is planning on blowing up the island in," he glances at his watch to check the time, "less than eight hours. He has a hostage in his house somewhere. And he knows that we're here, at least some of us. That's the situation." He wants to bury his face in his hands, but can't show weakness. He's the leader.

Robert senses his weariness and puts in, "The way I see it, we have two choices. We either retreat, or we attack. We go after the hostage, and after Faison, or we leave the island now."

"We can't leave Alexis here," Ned protests.

"I'm not going without her," Jax agrees.

"We can't just leave her there," Robin agrees. She'd been awakened by Danielle's approach earlier. "Not with that monster."

"Well, I came for Faison," Frisco injects, "And I'm going after him."

"Me, too," Mac states coldly.

"I certainly want to kill the bastard," Robert agreed darkly, looking at Sean.

"Sounds like a plan," Luke stated. "I always liked Lex."

"I'm in," Lucky says, shrugging.

"Okay," Sean says nodding. "Let's work on a plan."

**Guesthouse,**

**Melpomene**

Stefan had set up office there.

His phone rang, and he answered. "Nikolas is, what? Do not let that plane land on Melpomene. I will not have him here when the island explodes."

He sighed, wondering how his family had suddenly gotten so tied up in Melpomene.

**Faison's Mansion:**

**Alexis' Room**

Alexis sat hopelessly, staring out of the window. The thin line of rising smoke was gone now. The trees rustled in the soft wind, and she lie in bed, under the sheet with the covers thrown off. She lie there, feeling numb and shattered at the same time. She'd changed into a pair of blue pajamas that had been laid out for her. She knew she had been drugged. The tears had dried completely, not threatening, nor offering to come to her again. She felt weighted down, as if she was under water. Yet, she felt glad they had drugged her, glad for this relief of some of the pain.

_Earlier:_

_Terpsichore_

"_It's almost time," Jax said, staring out at the water. "The tide is changing. We should hurry." _

_Alexis stared at the water too. "It's early today."_

"_We don't have to go, you know. Or you don't. You could stay here, call for help if I don't come back?"_

"_You don't know the island. You can't possibly go without me," Alexis pointed out._

"_Draw me a map. Stay here where it's safe."_

"_I can't."_

"_Yes, you can. You should. Forget about all this, and just worry about yourself for once._

"_Have you been talking to Ned?" Alexis teased. "Because you're beginning to sound a great deal like him. I've heard all this before, in Paris."_

_Jax just looked back out at the sea._

_END FLASHBACK_

He'd been so worried about her, but she had led him to his death. She hadn't thought one second about him, not really – not about the cost.

Alexis closed her eyes tight, praying to forget, to be forgiven. Jax was already gone. She just wanted out now, living or dying didn't matter, just out of this room. Somebody had to help her. Somebody had to find her. Nikolas, or Ned, or Jerry, or anyone... They just had to come... Somebody would, wouldn't they? Ned knew where she was, but could he possibly get there in time? They were moving tonight, Faison had said.

It seemed hopeless as she lie there, eyes unglazed, but fuzzy with confusion. It seemed hopeless.


	12. Part 11: Three Groups

**Part 11:**

**Three Groups**

6 hours, 37 minutes

The groups they were in were settled. Robert, Jax, and Ned were grouped together. Frisco, Mac, and Luke were together, as were Sean, Lucky, and Robin. Danielle was left to be the messenger, floating about. Ned and Jax had both insisted on being the ones to look for Alexis directly, and Robert had agreed to go with them, as they had decided one agent should be placed in each group. Frisco, Mac, and Luke, were planning to try to find Faison directly. Sean, Robin, and Lucky were planning to scope the island and find the best way off of it.

_6 hours,32 minutes. _

**Surrounding**

**Forest  
**  
"Alexis told me about the tunnels -- all Cassadine houses have them. I know where to enter them, and something about the exits." Jax offered. "They might be our best bet for getting in the house, but..." He paused. "She also said they were often flooded here because the ocean crashed into them during high tide."

"Anyone been to the beach lately?" Robert asked, lightly. Then, seriously, turning to Jax: "Do they flood all the way through?"

"She didn't say."

"If we walk right in, even through a back door, we're spotted, very likely caught, or shot. If we use the tunnels, we may catch them by surprise." He paused. "Or we might drown."

"It sounds like the tunnels are our best chance. We have to find Alexis," Ned interjected firmly.

"She didn't say how bad the flooding was," Jax said simply. "We have to at least try it."

"Okay," Robert concluded with a nod. "We're agreed then." He turned to Jax. "Think you can find the entrance?"

Jax nodded.

"Then lead the way."

_  
6 hours, 19 minutes_

**The Woods,**

**Not Far From Cave**

"You can't just walk into the main house," Danielle told Frisco, Mac, and Luke as she crossed them, walking to meet her father. "I hope you guys actually have a plan."

"I have the feeling you have a suggestion," Frisco said.

"Back. South orchard. There's a staircase that leads to the second floor. Only guarded by two men on the outside. A lot more on the inside, but let me take care of them. Climb up, then wait there. You should be able to hide. There's a garden up there, trees, plants. Easy to get lost in the shadows. I'll get you in. Give me thirty minutes."

"How?" Luke asked, not sure of her.

"Just trust me." Her eyes flashed. Her speech was economic and determined. It wasn't a suggestion.

"You guys go on ahead," Frisco said, nodding at Mac and Luke. "I'll catch up."

They looked at him strangely, but finally agreed, silently, nodding before they started moving.

"You're sure you can do it, Danny?" Frisco said softly, with more familiarity than he had shown before. Their eyes met.

"You know me," she said softly, smiling, more playful than we had seen her. But she was still serious, too. "Anything I set my mind to."

"Yeah," he said quietly, smiling. "Thirty minutes then. I'll make sure they're on board."

Mac stopped Luke, silently, with a wave of his hand, and they stood, listening to Frisco and Danielle from not three feet away, just behind trees.

"I'll make sure they're on board."

"Good," Danielle said. "Then, if we're lucky, maybe everyone on our side will still be alive at the end of the night."

Her voice was serious then. She wasn't as reckless as Sean and Robert thought, and Frisco knew it. That was all an act.

_FLASHBACK: ALEXANDRIA, THREE YEARS AGO_

_Frisco and Danielle are stuck together in a storage closet, not much space between them, both tied up, but she is working on her hands with a bobby pin._

"_You really think a bobby pin is going to do it?" Frisco asks her._

"_You got a better idea?" She asked. "Besides, they only used rope. Which was stupid. You find one weak point in the rope, and anything can pierce it. You just need to find the soft spot. Like shucking an oyster."_

"_Good luck with that."_

_Danielle looked at him. He looked afraid, a bit, but resigned. "We'll go home, Jones. Don't go off in your head watching montages of _This Is Your Life_ just yet. I don't have time to sit through that long an episode, old man."_

_He almost smiled, but couldn't. "I've got two little girls," he told her softly. "Not that they'll really know I'm gone. I don't see them often enough. I've been trying to promise to myself that if we do get out, I'll see them more, but that's a lie. Old agents don't change. But maybe," he took a long breath, "I'll call more. Send better presents."_

_Danielle's face softened, and she nodded. "I've gotten out of tougher scrapes than this with less than a bobby pin," she offered. "If it makes you feel any better."_

"_No, you haven't."_

"_No, I haven't," she agreed. "But it sounded good. And you know, always keep your hands up." She said, as she brought her hands around, now free of the rope, and held them in front of her face like boxing gloves. She smiled a wide, triumphant smile._

_He started laughing. "Well, I'll be damned."_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"You think we need luck, Danny?" It was a real question. His voice sounded heavy. Frisco was no fool either; he just didn't know the interior on this one.

"Yeah," Danielle said. "Well, I think you could use some luck at least."

"Me?"

"All three of you," she said. "You're not in your prime anymore – from the looks of it, not one of you is, and you'd all be better off remembering it, that's all I'm saying." But she was at least half-teasing/

"That sounds like a challenge," he said, taking a step towards her.

"Maybe," Danielle said, moving closer to Frisco and looking up at him. She was short, tiny, not quite five-foot-three, and she looked small next to him. They were within arms length, though not touching. "But not the kind you think. I'm serious about being careful. I don't want to have to come in there and save your ass again, Jones." Her eyes turned serious. "I got shot the last time I had to do that, remember?"

He laughed. "Oh, it only grazed your thigh. Don't be dramatic," he said, teasing. "I'm the one that was in the hospital."

"I remember." Her voice was quieter, less playful.

"You're just never gonna let me live that down, are you?" He was speaking lower, more intimately, moving just slightly closer.

She smiled, light again, as if turning a switch. "Not as long as we're both breathing," she said softly, closer to his ear. She kissed him on the cheek lightly before walking away again, starting into the forest again.

"No need to worry about that tonight," he said, and Danielle spun back around.

"Isn't she a little young for you, man?" Mac said, coming out of the trees and watching Danielle leave. "She looks barely legal."

Frisco looked up. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure Scorpio's talking about your girlfriend there," Luke put in, not thrown by Frisco's act. "Little Miss 'Past Your Prime,'" he said, clearly bitter.

"Not that I think you're impartial, but is she really as good as she thinks – " Mac started, then stops at Luke's laughter. "As good an agent as she thinks," he corrects pointedly, looking at Luke, who throws his hands up, innocently, "or is she going to get us killed?"

"She's good," Frisco said. "She did save my ass. More than once."

"Then, let's listen to her," Mac said. He looked at Luke, who sighed.

"It can't hurt to go up the South stairs, I guess," he said. "If she knows how to get us to the bastard, then we'll let her."

_6 hours, 10 minutes_

**Further Into the Woods,**

**Melpomene**

"I'll report back again in another half hour, hour max," Danielle promised Sean. They seemed to have come into truce mode, after their earlier argument. "Where do you want to meet next time?"

"Here. If here is, for some reason, unsecured, the North peach orchard." Sean answered simply, looking at his daughter for a long moment. "And Danny?" He added softly. "I really mean it when I say be careful. It's all going to come down around us, one way or another."

"I understand that," Danielle said, more quietly now. It's what she had been trying to tell Frisco earlier, in her own way. "No one said Faison wasn't going to put up a hell of a fight. But I can fight, too."

She looked at him firmly, as if willing him to believe her. He never had. He'd always undermined her position with the WSB. Her career had been better off before anyone knew she was related to Donnelly. It wasn't completely public yet, but some of the higher-ups knew, and it had stalled her. He had a lot less faith in her than everyone else.

"I know you can," Sean said, sighing, understanding some of it.. "But I'm telling you now, if you're in a no-win situation and all you can do it get out, then abort. Get off the island somehow." Her eyes started to flare, but he held up a hand. "I'm serious, Danny, and this isn't special treatment. I told the others the same thing. The more of us that survive, the better the chance of catching up to him somewhere else."

Danielle just nodded at him before slipping away into the darkness, heading towards the house, lit like a beacon in the distance.  
_  
6 hours, 0 minutes_

**Secret Tunnels**

**Just Near Entrance**

"Yeah, they definitely flood," Jax said in a strained voice, creeping along the flooring of the damp, cave-like room. There was water in the room and rising, but not dangerously high or fast -- as long as they didn't get lost.

"Looks like it," Robert commented wryly. "Getting lost in here could be deadly. Let's stick close together." He advised. "Tell me about her, Alexis, I mean," he asked lightly, trying to get his mind off of the filth, dreariness, and tediousness that surrounded them in their slow journey.

"What about her?" Ned asked, crouching with them, crawling essentially, as it was a low part of the room. There was only about two and a quarter feet of space, not nearly enough to stand up in. The water was only a few inches high, but rising.

"She must be something. You two both seem awfully attached to her." Robert commented. He was still good at reading people. "Have we stumbled upon a love triangle?" He didn't care so much, but he wanted something to pass the time, to keep his mind busy. The years of captivity had done something to his mind he was still trying not to understand – trivialities became more important to him, when he couldn't deal with anything vital. Stories. That's why he'd loved the newspapers so much when Jacques had brought them.

Jax chuckled as he crawled through the mud. "In a way, but not the way you'd ever imagine."

"How's that?"

"Jax is married to her," Ned said simply, sliding along through the filthy water, sticking close to the cold, dark wall. "But in name only. We kind of swapped couples, to save a friend's company. It's a long story."

"Swapped couples? So you're the one with Alexis?" Robert asked, raising an eyebrow. "And he's married to her, and you're married to some other woman."

"We just filed for divorce. Two divorces."

"Port Charles always held some strange people," Robert commented, chuckling to himself. "Why'd you have to marry different people to save a company, anyway?"

"Well," Jax started, into the rhythm of telling the story now. "Chloe's company was founded with her Uncle's money, and he wrote in his will that in order to keep the inheritance, she had to be married within five years. Well, she didn't want to loose her company, and I was going to propose, but Ned here, who is actually like her third cousin or something," Jax added pointedly, looking at Ned, who rolled his eyes.

"Distant cousins," he insisted to Robert, "and I didn't – we didn't actually date, or anything."

"Right. You just got married," Robert said, a little teasing, getting back some of his social skills, people skills. Talking like this again felt strange, but nice.

Jax smiled. "Anyway, he beat me to the proposal. Seemed damn foolish at the time and, in hindsight, it doesn't seem any smarter."

"It worked, didn't it?" Ned said pointedly. "And I didn't just come out and propose. I talked it over with Alexis first, to make sure she was okay with it."

Robert raised an eyebrow, wondering why Ned hadn't thought, perhaps, there was some issue with his girl not minding when he married someone else, even for show. But instead of asking that, he turned to Jax. "How did you wind up married to Alexis?"

"Well, we were headed to Vegas, to get Chloe and Ned , married," Jax commented. "And we got to this really tacky place called the Chapel of Bells," Jax said, but with a fondness that Ned couldn't help but note with uneasiness. "Anyway this hag of a woman – Gertrude, the woman after Chloe's company, her Uncle's widow, -- bursts in, and says no "farce" of a wedding like that, in Vegas, would satisfy the will. Then I, being resourceful and ingenious," Jax said, a note of teasing in his voice.

Ned rolls his eyes and shakes his head, a movement scarcely seen in the darkness.

"He steps up and says that it's Alexis and him who are getting married." Ned finished, cutting to the quick. "Reverend Love, our host in this debacle, says the quickest wedding speech that I've ever heard, and --"

"He's an expert on weddings." Jax pipes in. "Chloe was his...what, sixth bride?"

"Fifth," Ned corrects crossly. "Besides that, my first marriage was annulled, and Chloe certainly shouldn't count, nor should Katherine, technically."

"Oh, yes, Ashton here is a bigamist, formerly," Jax told Robert, picking up the story again. "Anyway, a long story short, Gertrude took a tumble down the stairs, died, and we're all back to normal."

Robert shook his head in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me." He said dryly, but he could tell they weren't. "That sounds insane."

"It was, believe me," Ned commented, sighing.

"I told you, from the beginning, it was a bad idea." Jax pointed out.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Only because Gertrude lost her footing. Otherwise, we would have never made it. I'm sure of it," Jax said firmly.

"Well, you certainly weren't terribly reluctant to jump into your own, unnecessary fake marriage, Ned commented, pointedly.

"Wait," Robert interrupted. "Listen. You hear that?"

They did, and their hearts pounded nervously in their chests at what they heard -- the ocean. And it didn't sound like it was trickling in.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I hope not."

The sliding wall of water hit them soon after, sending them flying, struggling up and to the side, anywhere, for breath. Struggling to get a grip on a wall to hold their heads firmly above water, getting thrown in all directions, down tunnels and slamming them against walls.

_6 hours, 25 minutes_

**Melpomene:**

**Faison's Study**

"Your possessions are already in transit, sir. And most of the servants left on the same boat. You can meet them at Terpsichore in a few hours. When will you want to be leaving?" A guard asked Faison.

"About ninety minutes. Has Mr. Cassadine worked out his plans for his sister?"

"Yes. They're transporting her in half an hour."

"Delay it. I have my own ideas for Stefan Cassadine's sister. Don't get too many guards involved, though, Marco. I don't know their loyalties."

"Yes, sir."

**Plane, **

**Near Greece**

The plane began its descent and Nikolas looked out the window, surprised. They were dropping as if landing, maybe a little steeper, and still miles away from Melpomene.

"What the – ?"

"We're running out of fuel, Mr. Cassadine," the pilot's voice came through. "We're going to have to land on another island if you don't want to crash into the Aegean. We're going to be pushing it as it is."

"Fasten your seatbelt," Nikolas commanded to Elizabeth, who complied quickly. "Okay, let's land." He turned to Elizabeth. "We can make the rest of the way by boat."

**Docks,**

**Melpomene**

Stefan Cassadine was about to board the large boat when Jacques, the servant who'd waited on Robert, ran after him. "Mr. Cassadine, sir, wait," he called. He was an old man, and he'd been running. He was barely breathing.

Stefan stopped. "Yes?"

"Sir, Faison is changing plans… for the woman… you are not to know, but… I overheard."

The man was on the verge of collapse. Stefan walked towards him and called his guards. "Get him on board the ship. We're not leaving yet. I have to see to my sister first," he told one of them.

**South Docks,**

**Melpomene**

"We can use this boat," Sean said, finally finding something with a motor. "But we need to hide it near the bluff over there."

"You sure it's big enough?" Lucky asked.

"It should fit all of us, and we only need to get to Terpsichore," Sean answered. "Robin, get in, so you can move the motor to steer if we have to."

"Okay."

"Lucky, can you help me push it?" Sean asked the young boy, as he started to get into the water himself. "It's awful quiet, and the motor might be heard."

"Sure." Lucky answered.

**South Entrance,**

**Outside**

"How long is it going to be?" Mac asked, wishing he had a watch.

"Can't be much longer," Frisco said.

They'd already dealt with the two guards at the back. Both had taken falls of the balcony.

"I'm sick of crouching behind this tree," Luke muttered. "Your girl sure is taking her time, Jones."

As if on cue, the door opened. "Rest assured, Mr. Spencer, I'm nobody's girl but my own," Danielle replied, "And I'm three minutes early. Get inside. Faison's on the move, making plans."

They did get inside, noting that she had, in fact, taken care of four interior guards. She'd dragged the four of them into a pile.

"Dead?" Mac asked. He couldn't tell if they were still breathing, but it seemed almost as though they were, slightly.

"Probably will be soon. Right now, heavily drugged," Danielle said, shrugging. "Don't have a silencer; it'd be too flashy. Besides, I felt no need to waste the bullets. And Faison likes to leave his pharmaceuticals just lying around." She showed them four vials she'd found. "I've got more if we need it, but a lot of the guards are already starting to clear out." She paused. "Now, are you all armed?"

"I am," Frisco said.

The other two men shook their heads.

"What is Sean sending in – kids with paper clips," Danielle sighed. She crouched down beside the crumpled guards and picked up their weapons. She expertly pulled the clips out of two of them and handed each of the men one gun and one extra clip. "I'm assuming you at least know how to shoot one of these, right?"

"Since before you were born, darlin," Luke answered.

Mac just nodded confidently.

"We going to leave them here?" Mac asked, gesturing towards the guards.

"We shouldn't waste the time hiding them," Frisco said. "Faison will know we're here soon enough."

"Why's it so quiet?" Luke asked. "Why are the guards leaving already, without Faison."

"Well, I'm guessing on account of the fifty or so bombs set to explode and decimate the island," Danielle answered. "That'd scare me into being a quick packer, too. And Cassadine is leaving the island soon."

"Helena is here?" Luke asked. "On the island? We need to catch up with her."

"Not Helena," Danielle answered, surprised they didn't know who Faison's partner was. "A man named Stefan. His boat leaves in ten minutes."

"Stefan is Faison's Cassadine partner. We've got to get him, too," Luke said, his eyes flashing at the name of the man.

"The docks are too far away. As far as we're concerned, he's already gone," Danielle said, steely-eyed. "We'll catch up with him later. He thinks he's still unnamed. He won't go into hiding."

"I'm not a patient man." Luke said. "Where are the docks?"

"There are eighteen docks on the island, Mr. Spencer. And you'll never make it. Worst of all, he could see you, and then he would go into hiding."

"Don't forget I've been shooting since before you were born, darlin," Luke said, training his gun on her and closing in. "You reach, and you'll never make it." He looked at his companions. "Either of you reach, she won't either. Now, tell me where Cassadine is."


	13. Part 12: Two Deaths

**Part Twelve**

**Two Deaths**

January 28, 2000:

Very Early Morning

**Near the Ocean,**

**Melpomene**

"At least I can breathe out here. That didn't work out so well for you, though, Ashton," Robert Scorpio said.

Ned had a huge gash in his left side. He was bleeding pretty badly. Robert bent down over the man's body and tried to make a bandage that would keep him stable.

"Go find Alexis. Come back for me," Ned said, straining to speak. He really was badly injured.

"I'll never find you again here. We're going back to camp. We'll still get Alexis off the island somehow," Robert promised.

"If it were your wife – what's her name…"

"Anna." Robert answered. "If it were Anna…" He sighed, and proceeded to lie. "Then, I'd be glad to have someone who's reasonable enough to know that you need medical attention that we don't have the supplies for, and I need back up. And, you are in no condition to watch my back." Robert grabbed Ned's good shoulder, slung the arm around him, and started to walk with him, towards the direction of the cave they'd come from. "Maybe Jax will find her."

"Jax is probably dead." Ned said, coughing. The rock that had cut into his side had probably caused some stress on his lungs, a few broken ribs.

"Well, he probably thinks we're dead, if he is alive," Robert reminded the man as they slowly moved along. "And I've been supposedly dead for years, if that's any consolation."

**Mansion: **

**Alexis's Room/Prison**

Alexis heard the door open, from her underwater-feeling place, and tried to lift her head and look up, but her muscles were weak from the drugs.

She finally succeeded and almost choked at what she saw. "I must be dreaming…"

"No time for dreams, Alexis," Jax said, smiling as he sat down next to her. "We've got to get out of here."

"I thought you were dead," she said, putting a tired hand to his face, barely able to move, but making the affectionate gesture somehow. "They told me you were dead." She leaned in against him, and their foreheads touched for a long moment.

He leaned forward, too, and kissed her lightly, wanting it to go further than it did. It was brief enough to be just friendship, just fear. She buried her face in his neck.

"No, not dead," he whispered. "Though we're not out yet. I'm afraid we can't leave the way I came. It's high tide."

She was becoming lucid, trying to focus on his words. "You were in the tunnels when the ocean came in…"

"Yes, it was like a water ride," he said. "Come on. Time to get up. Out of bed."

"They gave me something."

"I can tell. You're like Robot-Alexis. But you've got to do better than that. I could carry you out of here, but I'm not sure either one of us would make it."

She tried to stand up, but couldn't. She collapsed like a rag doll, and he caught her.

"Damn." He sighed. "Then, I'll have to carry you."

"You go. Without me. You can still get away if you leave me here."

"Not an option," Jax said simply, lifting her into his arms.

"You'll never make it," they heard a voice from the doorway. They were both surprised to see Stefan standing in front of them. "Not without my help, at least."

**South Entrance, **

**Just Inside**

"Luke," Mac started, "put the gun away."

But Danielle just shook her head as Luke kept the weapon trained on her. "You're insane." Danielle said thickly, almost laughing at Luke. "Don't forget I signed up to be a captive. I picked a job where I knew I could get shot at any time. You think I'm afraid of being shot. Go ahead. You'll be killing yourself, too. If you're lucky to live more than a few minutes with these men here, you won't make it once you get back."

"She's Donnelly's kid," Mac said. Frisco and Luke both looked at him surprised, as did Danielle. But Luke didn't drop the gun. "Robin told me."

Luke had gotten within her reach by then, and Danielle moved swiftly, during the moment he looked over at Mac. She flattened him, using a swift fight move and dropping him to the ground. She took his gun and stood on his neck, in a spot that kept him temporarily motionless, paralyzed.

"You're lucky I'm not in heels, and lucky you're a friend of my father's," she hissed. "Cassadine's boat leaves from the North dock. Pier 5. It's thirty minutes away. You won't make it, and you'll probably get lost. But if you want to die on this island, you be my guest. You ever try to put a gun to my face again, and I won't hold back no matter how many friends you have, or how high up the food chain they are."

She put the safety back on his gun and threw it at him, hitting him hard on the shoulder.

Mac and Frisco just glanced at each other. Frisco picked up the gun before Luke could shake himself off and grab it.

"You sure you want to give him back his gun?" Frisco asked as Luke stood up. "Don't want to risk another temper tantrum."

"I'm not sending an unarmed man anywhere on this island," Danielle said. "But if you want to make that call, you go ahead. I'm going after Faison. It's morning now, and we certainly don't have all day."

With that, she paused for a second or two to pull her hair up into a pony tail and then, stalked off down the hallway.

"Come on. I wasn't really going to shoot her, man," Luke said to Frisco. "Even if she wasn't Sean's kid."

Frisco sighed and handed Luke back the gun. "Danielle's right. We don't have time for this. We don't really have time for you going on a fool's errand after Cassadine either."

"You guys can take Faison," Luke says, not listening. "I'll get Cassadine. I want this finished. Tonight."

**The Cave, Entrance,**

**Melpomene Base Camp**

Robin, Lucky, and Sean were sitting by a fire, drying off in blankets and towels. They'd moved the boat to a secure location. They could see it from there – the cave overlooked the path.

Sean kept looking at his watch. Now, they just had to wait. Everyone was supposed to come back when they were done, or abort no later than two hours from then, which would be ninety minutes before the island exploded. That's when they were going to leave.

"This is always the hardest part," Sean told the two young people in front of him, "waiting for everyone else to finish up the fun stuff."

Lucky laughed, but Robin didn't.

"How can you joke about it, Mr. Donnelly? They could never come back." She paused. "Your daughter's out there, too."

Sean looked surprised. "She told you she was my daughter?" He almost looked happy at the idea. He didn't know Danielle had ever told anyone that.

But they were interrupted by Robert pulling Ned into view.

Sean stood up immediately. "What happened to you guys, Scorpio?"

"I'm fine," Robert answered. "We got caught in a flash flood. Ashton here took a pretty rough blow. Have we got anything to patch him up?"

Robin bent over him, taking his vitals. "His pulse is weak."

"I can hear you guys, you know," Ned murmured.

"Good, man, try and stay awake," Sean said. But he and Robert exchanged a look. They didn't have much hope of really treating him with a first aid kit, and Ned's breathing was becoming irregular.

"I'm going up to the house," Robert said.

"So more people can get hurt?" Robin asked.

"So, I can tell them to hurry up," Robert said quietly, pulling her out of Ned's earshot. "Look, you guys take care of him as best you can. But I'm not sure he has two hours if we don't get him better help."

"I just don't want to lose you again."

Robert hugged his daughter. "I've survived this long," he said, squeezing the girl tightly. "Let's see if God will grant me a few more hours of luck."

**Outside the Mansion,**

**North Side**

"I have a boat waiting. She will be safe with me," Stefan said. He'd managed to get them out of the house, through another passageway system. "You should find a way off, Mr. Jacks. We're set to explode. But you can't come with me."

"I'm not handing her off to you," Jax said. Alexis had fallen back asleep by then, unable to stay awake, though she'd fought the drugs.

"I don't want to have to hurt you. For Alexis's sake," Stefan said, pulling his gun out. "But I will. This is family business. It does not concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't. You want me to let you take my wife to God knows where. I met up with the WSB on this island. I know you're Faison's partner," Jax said. "How do I know she'll be safe with you?"

"I've taken you both this far, haven't I? To show my good faith. I could have taken just her, and had the guards arrest you."

"An act. Easier to bury me out here. No bloodstains on the marble upstairs," Jax replied. "How do I know I don't get shot by you, or some goon you have in the bushes, the second I hand her off."

"You don't. But I'm not worried about staining the floor inside, Mr. Jacks. We are, after all, blowing up the island soon." Stefan sighed. "Don't think I won't shoot you. The only thing that's kept me so far, is that I don't want my sister to wake up in a dead man's arms. I'm afraid it will bring back unpleasant memories she doesn't need to relive. She's seen too many corpses as is. We both have," he says. "But that doesn't mean I won't shoot. And you couldn't say I haven't given fair warning."

"That's the problem with villains," Luke said, catching up to them. "You talk too much."

And Stefan dropped the gun, as his body flung backward from the speed of the round of bullets that hit his chest. The first one had killed him, but Luke had fired the other six anyway.

Alexis woke up to the sound of gunfire. "Oh, my God."

Jax immediately turned her away. "A little bit of overkill, don't you think?" He asked Luke.

"You'd rather be dead now?" Luke asked. "What's wrong with Natasha?"

"She's been drugged."

Luke nodded. "Where are Scorpio and Ashton?"

"Ned?" Alexis asked confused, still confused about where she was, and everything that had happened. "He was here?"

"Yes. He was in the tunnels with me. I'm sure he just got washed out somewhere different. Probably back at the cave. Where we should be going."

"I'm going back up to the house," Luke said. "Catch up with the rest of them. I'll meet you both back there. Here," he said, handing Stefan's gun to Jax. "You'll need it."

**Hallway,**

**Mansion**

"Robert?" Danielle said, seeing him. "What are you doing here, looking for Alexis? She's been moved already. I don't know to where." She paused. "I was hoping you guys had found her."

He shook his head. "No. And Ned Ashton's fading fast. He got hurt. We need to get off soon if he's going to get medical attention in time."

Mac and Frisco caught up to her then.

"How much time can we spare? She thinks Faison should be back to his study soon. That's where we're headed," Mac asked Robert.

"We should leave now. We can catch up to Faison again." Danielle shook her head, and Robert continued, "Look, I want to get the bastard as much as anyone. But I also want to keep the body count down."

"Then, tell my father to leave without me," Danielle said, noting Robert raised an eyebrow. "I know you know," she added. "But you convince him to leave me here. Look, it's not suicide. I'll find a way off. Just as soon as Faison's dead."

"I'll stay with her," Frisco offered.

"Sean would kill me."

Mac sighed. "And Felicia wouldn't be happy either," he said, offering up the name he and Frisco had not discussed. "Neither would your girls."

"They're your girls, Mac," Frisco said quietly. "Have been for quite some time, and we both know it. You take care of them. I'm doing the only thing I've ever been able to do for all three of my girls – keeping people like Faison away from them."

"We'll all go for now. Fifteen minutes." Robert said, "No more discussion about anyone staying behind. If I have to drag both of you off of this island, we're all leaving in time. With or without Faison dead."

"Didn't your mother ever say you shouldn't talk about people behind their backs?" Faison asked, coming out of a doorway, with his gun poised.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by guards. Three behind Mac and Robert, three behind Danielle and Frisco.

"I suggest you all disarm."

Frisco and Danielle looked at each other and nodded quietly. They knew there was no happy ending here. Shots were going to be fired either way.

"No," Danielle said coolly. She was closest to Faison, and she got within reach of him easily, quickly, gun to his temple before anyone could fire. "I suggest they do."

"You'll never make it."

"Neither will you."

"I know if they drop their weapons I'm dead."

"I know if we drop ours, we're dead."

"So, we all die together, then?" Faison asked.

"I guess so, you melodramatic son of a bitch. Except you forgot one thing," Danielle said.

"What's that?"

"To see who these men were loyal to." Danielle looked over the six guards. "I'm willing to bet they're loyal to the winner. No one likes you."

She goes to pull the trigger on Faison, but he's still holding his gun out, and he fires as well at the same time, sending out a shot, before he crumples to the ground, dead.

Robert and Frisco both jump in front of Mac – who doesn't seem to be reacting though, he's liable to get hit by Faison's final bullet – trying to push him to the ground. As the three of them roll out of a pile, a line of blood runs across the floor.

"What happened? I heard the shots?" Luke ran in towards them.

"It's me," Frisco said weakly, barely speaking. He'd been shot in the chest.

Danielle ran to the floor beside him. "What are you, a lead magnet, Jones. Jesus," She said, examining the wound, knowing how bad it is. "What am I going to do with this?"

"Nothing you can do. It's getting cold. I know what's happening, Danny."

"Shut up, Jones." She looked at the other men. "We have to find something to make a gurney from. We have to carry him flat back to the cave."

They looked around for something, as she held the wound closed, using what was left of her slip as a bandage.

"It'll take too much time. Robert said… we didn't have much."

"You're determined to die for someone tonight, aren't you?" She said, leaning over him. "You know the guy could have just ducked."

"I couldn't let Mac fall. I couldn't let my girls be left without a father." He was starting to choke on his words now.

"Stop talking. You're making it worse," She said softly, leaning over him. She laid her head on his chest, her blond hair mixing with his blood. She knew there was no way he was getting off this island alive.

"Leave me here. You don't need to haul a body home with you."

"Frisco," she said softly, the first time she hadn't called him by his last name. But there was nothing else to say. He was fading fast. She wanted to be someone who had some great revelations to say to a dying man, and they both wanted to have something – in that moment – that they didn't have. But she just touched his hair.

He just nodded and closed his eyes.

She wanted to tell him to fight, but even Danielle knew when it was time to give up. She grabbed her gun and went after the others. "Never mind. It's too late. He's already dead."


	14. Epilogue: Still Alive aka Let's Get

You know one of them was still alive right? If you didn't realize that, go back and read the title of the last title - two deaths, it says, and we saw three, so who's not dead? Actually, there's a lot more to this that will come up in some of the later books as the story of Port Charles from 1999 to 2029 unfolds. Look for the next book, _Hearts & Flowers, _which is (not surprisingly) more romantically centered, hence the title. We'll see more of this in Book III (and bits in Book II that lead up to it and deal with the relationship aftermath of Melpomene, and other things).

_THE GOOD OLD DAYS_ is (are g>) over. This was Book I of **_Legacy_**.

-Alison

**Epilogue**

**Still Alive,**

**a.k.a. Let's Get the Hell Off This Island**

_January 28, 2000:_

_Very Early Morning_

Stefan pulled himself off of the ground, groaning. It had taken Jax long enough to get going, with Alexis. _But at least he didn't check me out,_ Stefan thought. Of course, with all the blood, who would bother to take a pulse?

Most of it wasn't his blood. It was coming from the vest he pulled off from underneath his bullet-ripped shirt. However, Spencer had gotten his shoulder, with the fourth shot, and it hurt like hell. His blood mixed with the sugary red substance being secreted from the vest, but it looked like he'd live, as long as he got to the doctors on the boat.

He started to make his way towards the north docks but stopped. He heard a rustling followed by a familiar click behind him. He turned around to find Danielle, staring him down, with her gun poised. She looked like a madwoman, completely disheveled, and still covered in Frisco's blood.

Stefan didn't look phased. "Did I not help you properly, or is this just your customary way of greeting people, Miss Duleon?"

"Faison was armed."

"He wasn't when I left," Stefan said, "But I warned you I couldn't remove all the weaponry from the island. It's easy enough to pick up a gun here. For instance, Jasper Jacks currently has mine. It's a family heirloom, too. I'd appreciate you finding a way to return it to me."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," Danielle said sarcastically, pushing her hair off of her face. "After we have a little chat."

Stefan finally noticed the blood on her. He didn't want to ask what had happened, but something had. For a moment, his eyes became worried. He took a step backwards, but she followed him.

"Faison wasn't armed when I left. I didn't get time – plans changed. I had to take care of family matters. Nikolas was on his way here, and Alexis was in that house – Faison was going to take her somewhere."

"We would have taken care of it –" Danielle started.

"I thought you might fail."

" – just like we would have had her safe earlier, if you'd let her come with me and Jasper Jacks. But you wanted to keep her there."

"I don't trust – "

"And because you were too busy meddling with the rescue operation, Faison was armed and unwatched. Alexis is safe, Stefan, but the father of these girls," Danielle said, pulling out a blood-stained photograph of Maxie and Georgie. It was an old photograph she'd gotten from the pocket of Frisco's shirt, where she knew he always kept it. Georgie couldn't have been more than a year old in it. "He's not safe. He won't be coming home from Melpomene today. Because you were sloppy, Cassadine."

She still had the gun held at him, but her hand had wilted.

"Agent Jones knew the risk when he chose his profession, and when he came on this island, didn't he?" Stefan asked her, annoyed by the blame. "And why do I think you have less complaint over the death of a father, and more over the death of your own bed-partner?"

Danielle punched him in the nose with her free hand, breaking it. He lunged backwards, shocked, as blood poured down his face.

"You ever talk about my bed again, Cassadine, in any context, and I'll make you wish I'd finished what Spencer started here quickly," she threatened.

"If you don't do it tonight, I doubt you'll get the chance again. Remember who the guards on this island are loyal to, Agent Duleon. Remember our deal. And remember your part in all of this, however right or wrong it went," He said coldly back, holding his head backwards and covering his nose with his shirt, to stop the bleeding.

She pointed her gun into the air and fired a shot. "Oh, look," she said, mockingly, cruelly, but in a playful way, like a malicious kid about to drown an ant farm. "Somebody's coming." She walked up to him and patted him hard on the bad shoulder. He grimaced. "Get the hell off this island," she hissed at him, "before I break something else."

"My sister had better get off the island safely," he called, but he was walking away, towards his boat waiting at the north pier.

Danielle started walking the other way herself, for about six yards, before she crumpled into the darkness. She didn't cry, though, not even then, not even as she tried to blame Stefan to avoid blaming herself, to avoid thinking. She started to dry heave for a few moments, and then she began vomiting, throwing up violently.

Hands pulled her blond hair off of her face as she threw up. Sean watched his daughter vomit in the darkness, the morning twilight, just before dawn. He knew this was her way of grieving, of purging. He didn't exactly get it, but he thought he understood at least.

Eventually, she looked up, gasping. She closed her eyes as she stood up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered hoarsely, her throat scratched. "Let's get the hell off this island."

END


End file.
